Alicia In Wonderland Book 1: Finding Underland
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: Alice's granddaughters find their way into Wonderland where they'll have to fight to protect it. When Alice joins them there, looking young as ever, things get a little...mad. Will there be peace? Will there be love? R&R!   Alice/Hatter & Cheshire/OC
1. Preface: Falling

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Alice In Wonderland. If I did...the movie would have ended sooooo differently;) **

**Author's Note:**** I've had this idea for a while:) If there are any other fics with this name, I'm sorry and I mean no copyright:) I'm not stealing any ideas - this is totally original:) Please R&R! Thanks!**

**~ PeachyKeen13**

* * *

><p><strong>Preface: Falling<strong>

I knew that I should have been more shocked. More afraid. But I wasn't. I knew where I was - even if it was only a dream. I knew why I was falling so long, and I knew why there were various objects on all sides of me.

At first, I refused to believe. No. It just wasn't possible, nor was it legit; Grandma Alice was insane. Her stories were childish nonsense. Her outlook on life wasn't right. Neither was Alison's.

Sure, when I was little, I'd loved to hear stories of the Mad Hatter or the Cheshire Cat. But I was seventeen now; the time for child's play was long since gone.

It was Alison's turn to love the White Rabbit now. And she did - more than I ever had. She truly believed with her whole heart that my Grandmother spoke the truth when she said she slaid a Jabber-thing. Alison hung on my Grandmother's every word.

It was for that reason that the moment when Alison saw the flash of white coming from the woods in the back of the old Ascot place she'd darted. And of course - being the babysitter and older sister - I had to chase after her. Which would explain why I fell down the rabbit hole.

I was sure that I'd just hit my head or something, and it was all a dream. But my dreams had never felt more like reality. I was ready.

After a moment more of falling, a thought occurred to me; I was in charge of this dream. Perhaps - though I wouldn't ever admit it - I could be a child again. Play make-believe one last time before I became an adult. Be - if only a little - _mad_.

So it was with this new frame of mind that I fell to the floor, er, _umph_, ceiling, and then to the floor, and grab the key. The key to my future. The key to my past. The key to my heart. And the key to everything that would make me happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, should I continue? Leave me a Review and let me know...I'm not uploading anything else until I get at least 5 reviews. Thanks! <strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	2. Chapter 1: Not Alice

**Chapter One: Not Alice**

**Alicia's Point of View**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

**Author's Note:****Okay, not this chapter, but the chapter after this is really sad and upsetting. But I **_**promise**_** it doesn't stay that way. Two chapters after that one, everything will be better. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Okay. I was lost. I was so lost.<p>

I was in the middle of the woods. Even though I was positive it was daytime, it was really dark. There were sounds _everywhere_, and I wasn't sure who - or what - was making them. My body was really small. I'd had the pishalver, and now I was regretting it. My clothes didn't even fit me; in fact, the only reason I wasn't nude was because of the dress I saw.

Yes, the dress. Upon shrinking, I'd found a small glass box with two little pillows inside of it. One of them held nothing on it, but the other held a beautifully made dress the size of a Barbie doll that would "grow and shrink as" I did.

I assumed Alison had the other dress.

Anyway, I entered Wonderland and got horribly, horribly lost. Originally, I was trying to locate the Mad Tea Party - since that was where my Grandmother had gone for help - but now, I'd have settled for anyone.

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Alice Kinglseigh. Back for some more mad adventures, are we, love?" _

The invisibly purred words gave me the chills. I yelped in surprise, but before I could scream-

A cat materialized. Materialized out of nothing.

It's grin appeared first, and that's when I realized:

"You're the Cheshire Cat!"

"Of course." the cat said, appearing all the way. "And you're...not Alice?"

"No." I said. "My name is Alicia."

"Hm...you're _not_ Alice...but you _look_ like Alice." Chess purred. "And you _sound_ like Alice."

"Alice is my Grandmother." I stated simply.

"Hm...and what brings you to Underland?" Chess asked.

"My little sister fell down the Rabbit Hole, and I can't find her." I said.

"Well, do you need help?" Cheshire offered.

Though I would never admit it later, I said "Yes."

* * *

><p>I suddenly wished very much that Chess had not left me alone.<p>

He dropped me off at the edge of the woods, right in front of the Mad Tea Party. I was really nervous to meet the three insane Wonderlanders. Even if it was only just a dream, if my Grandma's stories were true, Alice had lied to them. She'd promised to be back, yet she had never returned. From the way Grandma described them, it seemed to me as though she had fancied the Mad Hatter (or maybe it was just me?). If that was so, then the Hatter would probably be horribly hurt that she'd broken her promise. That being the case, what would he think of _me_?

But - to my relief - I was too small for them to see me. So I scurried like a common mouse across the damp grass to the table where a Hatter, a Hare, and a Mouse were drinking tea.

The Hare was the first to notice me.

"Oh my- oof- er, Alice!" he sputtered the words out.

"What?" The Mouse asked, looking at the Hare questioningly.

"Alice! It's Alice!" The Hare screamed.

"It's not nice to make jokes, Thackery." the Hatter said.

"But I'm _not_! She's right there!" he insisted, pointing in my general direction.

"Then why can't we see her?" The Doormouse asked.

"Because she's...well...all _small_ and stuff! Pishalver! She must have had some!" Thackery said.

"Alright then, Thackery," the mouse said. "We'll give you a chance. Give her some upelkutchen and if she grows tall, we'll believe you."

"Speak for yourself," the Hatter muttered.

"Alright Alice, have some! We'll show em!"

Thackery shoved a small pastry (that was bigger than my entire body, might I add) right in my face. I nibbled slightly on it, and felt myself growing tall. And - sure enough - the dress grew with me.

There was an audible _gasp_ from everyone present.

"Before you get excited, I'm _not_ Alice," I said nicely in my very _American_ accent.

"Then who are you?" The Mouse asked.

"She's not Alice, Mally." The Hatter said before I could respond. "Look at her. First of all, her voice. Alice was English. Secondly, her hair. It doesn't...Third of all, her eyes. Alice's eyes were blue. This girl's eyes are almost greener than mine. I'd know if she was Alice- I'd know Alice anywhere."

I felt very said. I had been right when I'd said Grandma had fancied him - it looked like he'd fancied her as well.

"I'm not Alice. My name's Alicia. I'm Alice's granddaughter."

"_Granddaughter?"_ The Hatter barely whispered.

"What you doing 'ere?" The Mouse asked.

"My little sister, Alison, fell down the rabbit hole. I don't know why I'm so worried, considering this is surely all a dream, but I think I'd feel better if I found her." I said.

The Hatter chucked dryly without humor. "Just a dream. Hmph. Just-"

"Like," the mouse continued.

"Alice." the Hare concluded.

"Anyway," I said, trying my best to ignore them. "Have any of you seen her? She looks like...well, I suppose like Alice did the first time she was here. She's seven."

"We 'aven't." the Mouse said.

"Hatter," the Hare whispered.

"What?" the Hatter whispered back.

"Take her to Marmoreal. That's the only place she'll be safe."

"What do I need to be safe from?" I asked.

"Nothing," the Hatter said. "Thackery was just saying that we should take you to Marmoreal because the White Queen would know more about locating your sister than we would."

"I don't know where Marmoreal is," I said, scared.

"Well, that's why we're gonna tell ya," The Hare said, smiling in my general direction.

* * *

><p>How many times does a girl have to get lost for <em>someone<em> to realize that **she needs an escort!**

I was sitting on a rock in the middle of the woods..._again_.

I was sitting alone, so I started humming to myself. I was sure I was sitting there forever (or at least an hour) before I heard footsteps.

A boy came towards me. He looked about my age, maybe a year or two older. He had silky black hair that hung loosely on his shoulders. He was kind of pale, with beautiful blue eyes and old-fashioned sixteenth century looking clothes.

But the thing that made me notice him most was his _smile_. It was huge and handsome, and made my heart sing and melt.

"A little lost, are we love?" he purred.

Wait-purred?

"_Chess?_" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." he said, totally serious.

Wait-Chess was being _serious_?

"What happened to you?" I asked in an appraising tone.

"I'm not sure. I just...and then...and now...I'm this." he gestured to himself.

"Well you look...good." I offered.

"Thanks." he chuckled lightly.

A moment of awkward silence hung in the air.

"So...you need help finding someplace?" Chess asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah...I need to get to Marmoreal." I said.

"This way." he said, taking my hand and pulling me up from my rock. But even when I was standing upright, he didn't let go of my hand. Not that I minded - it was a little chilly, and his hand was big and warm around mine. He seemed to notice my lack of objection, for he smiled slightly to himself.

"So...did things go alright at the tea party?" he asked to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, I guess. But they weren't as funny nor as mad as my Grandma made them out to be."

"It's been that way since Alice died." Chess said sadly.

It took a second before I understood.

"Wait-" I said, stopping. "Grandma Alice isn't dead."

That made him stop too. "What?" he asked in a mixture of excitement and horror. "But it's been a whole _year_ Underland time. That means it's been almost a century in yours. How is she not-"

"She's _old_ not _dead_." I said. "It's nearly her one-hundred and third birthday."

"Oh, no." Chess said, shaking his head. "Leesh, this is bad. This is so bad."

"What did you call me?" I asked, ignoring the rest of it.

But then _he_ ignored _that_. "When Alice died...then...okay. Let me explain." he allowed. "Alice was the only one who could defeat Underland's threats, and the only one who could wield the Vorpal sword. So when Alice, er, 'died' then everyone assumed that the things only _she_ could beat were obviously dead, too. So everyone believes they are safe, but-"

"Since Grandma isn't dead..." I continued in horror.

"They aren't, either." Chess said grimly.

"Is this place truly in trouble _again_? When will I ever catch a break," a young British voice came from behind us.


	3. Chapter 2: Fly Away Home

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Alice In Wonderland. If I did...the movie would have ended sooooo differently;) **

**Author's Note:**** Okay, this chapter drags on a little bit, and it's very sad, but we've got to get through it. It's important! I'll upload Chapters Three & Four in about five minutes! Thanks:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Fly Away Home<strong>

**Alice's Point of View **

_"You're not the same as you were before. You were much more...muchier. You've lost your muchness." _

_"My muchness?" _

_"In there- something's missing."_

Alice awoke from another dream. But then, she wasn't sure if she had actually fallen asleep. It could have been another one of her troubling daydreams. She'd been experiencing them a lot more lately, each one more hurtful than the last. But they all had one thing in common:

Wonderland.

Of course Alice had not forgotten about her home! It was the only thing that kept her from going mad in her society. After the decline of the aristocracy things had gotten better, but Alice knew deep down in her heart that she did not belong in her world.

She belonged in Wonderland.

Her granddaughters - Alison and Alicia - had run off into the woods moments before. Alice knew deep down that they had found the rabbit hole. How unfair! They would get to see him while she was confined to this ever-interesting (as if) _wheelchair_.

Alice couldn't believe her life was so near over. It wasn't that it hadn't been fulfilling - after having had a daughter and two granddaughters (not to mention a love of her life), one's life surely has had its moments, but...

She never got to see her Mad Hatter again.

That would have to have been Alice's biggest regret. That she never got to go back to him. She had truly loved him, and she would have gone back in a heartbeat, but...

T'was not that simple.

After she returned from China, Alice was shipped off by her mother and sister to America. Normally she would have refused, but...well, she had her reasons for _not_. After the birth of her daughter a year or so later, Alice raised Mystique in Pennsylvania. After Mystique had Alicia, Alice moved back to England, in the old Ascot Mansion. But by that time, Alice was old, and had too many ties to the _real_ world to go back to Wonderland.

She had to have broken Hatter's heart, and-

_"You still believe this is a dream, do you?"_

_"Of course. This has all come from my own mind."_

_"Which would mean...I'm not real?" _

_"I'm afraid so. You're just a figment of my imagination. I would dream up someone who's half mad." _

_"Yes, yes, but then you would have to be half mad to dream me up."_

_"I must be then. I'll miss you when I wake up." _

There it was again! It was like it had just happened yesterday. Oh, how she missed her ever mad Hatter!

To try to take her mind off things, Alice picked up her poetry book. It had to have been fate - not an hour before, she'd asked Alicia to select a poem at random from her book. Alicia had, and - oddly enough - had read the poem in what was almost a _Scottish brogue_ similar to...his.

At first, Alice did not believe it - she thought Alicia was mocking her, but sure enough, it was there. Had it been written in? Was it even a _real_ poem? Or was it - perhaps - Wonderland magic?

* * *

><p>"Alicia? Why don't you entertain your sister and I with some poetry? You can pick one from my book." Alice requested, handing her granddaughter her poetry book.<p>

**"Sure." Alicia said, very uninterested. **

**Then, Alicia began to read.**

_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
>Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:<br>All mimsy were the borogoves,  
>And the mome raths outgrabe.<br>"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
>The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!<br>Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
>The frumious Bandersnatch!"<em>

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
>Long time the manxome foe he sought -<br>So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
>And stood awhile in thought.<em>

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
>The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,<br>Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
>And burbled as it came!<em>

**"I'm sorry dear...what was that?" Alice asked.**

**"What was what?" Alicia asked. But it was not her voice that Alice heard - it was **_**his**_**. It was also **_**his**_** voice that Alice heard throughout the entirety of the poem - never Alicia's.**

**But then, Alicia continued.**

_One, two! One, two! And through and through  
>The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!<br>He left it dead, and with its head  
>He went galumphing back.<em>

_"And, has thou slain the Jabberwock?Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
>O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'<br>He chortled in his joy.`Twas brillig, and the slithy tovesDid gyre and gimble in the wabe;All mimsy were the borogoves,  
>And the mome raths outgrabe. <em>

* * *

><p>Alice laid her head in her arms. She had wheeled herself over to her small end table in the middle of her lawn. She was tired - moreso than usual. Why?<p>

"Miss Kinglseigh? Would you like some more tea?" Alice's maid - Elizabeth - asked her.

_"As you can see, we're still having tea, and it's all because I was obliged to kill time waiting for your return. You're terribly late you know - naughty! Anyway, Time became quite offended and stopped altogether. Not a tick ever since."_

Alice snapped back into reality. "No thank you, Elizabeth." And she dismissed her maid.

Elizabeth left with a nod of her head, and left Alice to her thoughts.

Alice's breathing increased rapidly. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt her face pinch up, as though she was about to cry. Her forehead became hot, and tears poured out of her eyes. She knew she was mad, but so was the man she was crazy about! It just wasn't fair - her story was supposed to have a happy ending - wasn't it?

_"Nothing was ever solved with tears."_

At first, Alice thought it was another daydream, but Absolem's wise voice was too realistic to be imagined. She opened her eyes, and looked left and right. There - sitting softly on her shoulder - was a beautiful blue monarch butterfly.

"Absolem?" Alice asked in shocked.

"Of course, stupid girl." Absalom said affectionately.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked, barely able to speak through her hard breathing.

"Sh." Absolem demanded. "Be _at peace_, Alice. Be at _home_."

"Absolem," Alice chuckled dryly, ignoring the pain in her chest. "I haven't been _home_ since the day I left Wonderland."

"Underland." Absolem corrected in a fatherly tone.

"You know what I mean!" Alice said, sounding more like she used to, and falling back into the old pattern with ease.

"Haha. That's our Alice." Absolem said, laughing.

"_Our_ Alice." Alice sighed happily. "I'm going to miss that."

And then, Alice lost all of her energy.

The last thing she heard was Absolem's voice saying,

_"Come home." _

Alice Kingsleigh opened her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Jabberwockey Poem belongs to Lewis Carol! Review please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Dead? Who? Me?

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Enjoy! Next chapter, you'll finally meet Alison (who I think is an awful lot like Alice - just saying:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Dead? Who? Me? <strong>

**Alicia's Point of View**

_"Since Grandma isn't dead..." I continued in horror._

_"They aren't, either." Chess said grimly._

_"Is this place truly in trouble again? When will I ever catch a break," a young British voice came from behind us. _

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" I screamed, scared silly.<p>

Behind Chess and I stood a young girl, about my age. She had my long, golden locks, and my kind smile. She was wearing a blue dress, and her eyes were bluer than the ocean.

"Alicia Tarrant Kingsleigh! Don't you_ dare_ scream like a banshee again or so help me I will ground you for a week!" the young girl yelled in my face.

"Grandma?"

"Alice?"

Cheshire and I asked these at the same time.

"Yes," Grandma Alice said. "Alicia...or _Leesh_," she smirked. "Who's your friend?"

"Alice, it's me." Chess said absentmindedly.

"_Cheshire_?" Grandma asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Too much to explain now," I said. "But Grandma how are you...well, er...?"

"Young?" she offered.

I nodded.

"There is a clause in the Orraculum; some silly thing that says after a human's second trip to Underland, all trips following that one will be in the same shell (or body). So naturally - since this is my _third_ time here - I would be in the same body as I was my second time here." she explained.

"So you're my age?" I asked.

"No." she said. "I happen to be two years your elder. Sorry darling - I still have the upper hand." Grandma threw back her head and laughed. Grandma _never_ laughed.

Then, she began dancing around the grove, smiling and laughing and playing with the leaves. She looked like a young child, and I was happy for her. I really was.

"I wish this wasn't a dream." I found myself saying suddenly.

That grabbed everyone's attention.

"Seriously?" Cheshire asked, almost annoyed.

"Wow." Grandma smirked. "You _are_ like me."

"What?" I asked.

"Dear, I can promise you this isn't a dream." Cheshire said, grinning.

"Yes," Grandma said. "I can as well. That's what I thought when I came here too. But this is reality Alicia - this is real."

"Prove it." I challenged.

"Okay." Cheshire said. He pinched me.

"Ow!" I complained.

"Believe it now?" Grandma asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Sure." I said. But...whenever I dreamed, pinching usually did the trick so that had to mean...could this really _be_ real! I felt a huge wave of euphoria overcome me.

We just explained everything to Grandma.

Cheshire and I sat next to Grandma on the ground of the forest and explained how everyone thought she was dead, and how they believed that meant all of their threats were dead, too. It made better sense to me now: Grandma was the only one who could defeat Wonderland's threats. So if she was dead...then they had to be gone too.

We explained how Grandma's friends at the Mad Tea Party were no longer jolly or happy, and that was what I think was hardest for her to accept.

"In conclusion," Cheshire said. "No one but us and the White Court must know you're alive. T'would cause panic among Underland, and we must avoid that at all cost."

"Not even Tarrant can know?" Grandma asked sadly.

But before I could even ask who that was, Cheshire said, "No. I'm so sorry, Alice."

"But I want to see him!" Grandma complained like a whining teenager.

"Can you pull off an American accent?" I asked.

"What?" Grandma asked.

"Can you?"

:"Yeah." Grandma said, totally American.

"Let's trade clothes. You can pretend to be me and see your friends. Chess can take me to Marmoreal and hide me away from everyone." I offered.

"You would do that...for me?" Grandma asked, getting excited.

"Yes. I love you, Grandma, and I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Point of View<strong>

Alice made her way through the woods, in the direction of the Mad Tea Party. She was dressed head to toe in Alicia's clothes, and had perfected her American accent. Her physical appearance was ready - her mind? Not so much.

Alice still couldn't believe she was about to see them - the very friends she thought were lost to her forever! But it was real, and it was happening, and Alice really wanted to see them. Bad. Alice was nearly there now...

"Alicia? What you doin' back 'ere? 'Atter, what she doing back here?" Mally questioned as Alice approached the tea table.

"Alicia, shouldn't you be at Marmoreal?" Hatter asked, staring at Alice intently.

"Probably," Alice answered sarcastically.

"Then why aren't you?" Hatter asked.

"Because I figure that if this is a dream, I can do what I want. I _want_ to have some tea." Alice said, smiling. It felt so good to be with him again! And besides, she never did get to have any of his Wonderland-famous tea.

"But what if there's danger?" Hatter warned, his dull grey eyes piercing Alice's soul.

Alice's own eyes lit up like fire. "There's nothing I can't handle."

"You've gotten it," Hatter noticed, a faint smile touching his lips.

"Gotten what?" Alice asked intrigued.

"You're muchness."

_You mean I've gotten it back_.

But instead, Alice played stupid. "Oh. Well, that's good then, I guess."

"Very good, very good indee-spoon..." Thackery rambled.

"Well since you're here Alicia, we might as well ask you-" Mally began, but Hatter intervened her question.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Alice had thought of a hundred reasons why, and finally had come up with an answer. This was her shining moment.

"Because Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both."

There was an audible _gasp_ from the mad friends.

"Hatter," Alice began. "My, er, Grandmother told me stories of you all, and I don't mean to be rude but...why are your eyes grey? Grandma always told me they were green."

"The coloring is based on emotion." Hatter explained.

"So what emotion is grey?" Alice asked, afraid of the answer.

"No emotion." Mally said, sadly.

Alice waited for Hatter to say something, but she was getting the feeling that he wouldn't. In fact, all Hatter was doing was...staring at her. And Alice knew that he was noticing the subtle differences between her and Alicia; the lighter complection, the curlier hair, but most of all - the blue eyes vs. the green eyes. Alice saw a brief flash of hope in Hatter's eyes, that left just as quickly as it came.

Alice looked into Hatter's eyes, and willed him to know her, to feel her, to know that _this is Alice and you have to stop being sad and live your life whether or not I live mine regardless._

And that's when his eyes turned green.


	5. Chapter 4: The Bidding of A Queen

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Here's Alison! Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Bidding of A Queen<strong>

**Alison's Point of View**

I was convinced that this was my world.

It was just so wonderful! The bread and butterflies, the talking flowers, the never ending skies of various colors...it was just so magical!

Until I got lost.

It wasn't my fault, really it wasn't! I was trying to find the White Queen's Castle to sign up to be, like, a secret agent or something, but it got dark really quick and I couldn't find my way out of the mushroom fields. So I found a really big mushroom, and sat under it. I doubt they were really as big as they seemed, but I was still small from the pishalver, being as I couldn't find any upelkutchen, and they were just that way based on the size that I was.

I was really scared at first, but then I remembered that I was in Wonderland! This was the most amazing place in the entire universe, and I was right at its door!

I fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up, it was really bright outside. I made my way over to the talking flowers, and I found that they were quite taken with me. They asked if I knew another human girl who had made her way through here. After hearing their details about her, I realized that Alicia was here too! How wonderful was that! She'd finally _have_ to believe Grandma's stories!

Anyway, the flowers were smitten with me! They asked to hear all sorts of stories, so I made up a bunch of them about how pretty they were; if you didn't know, flowers are _really_ vain. So there I was, talking face to face with _flowers_, when I heard a sneeze.

Curiously, I found a small grove in between a bunch of trees. It was there that I found some crumbs from what was once probably a pastry. After growing back to my normal height, I realized that it must have been upelkutchen.

And that was when I noticed her. She was about my height, maybe a little taller. She had blue eyes and blue eye shadow, along with really dark red lips and a light pink gown that graced her body. But her head was _enormous_! One could have almost mistaken her for the Red Queen had her hair not been white! But it was, which meant-

"You! You're the White Queen! Oh, you're majesty," And I bowed in respect to her.

"What? Oh, um, yes! Tis I, the, uh ever graceful, petty, jealous, White Queen..." she said, almost through clenched teeth.

"You're majesty, I am Alison Kingsleigh, and it would be an honor of me to join your court!" I begged.

"What? Oh, yes! You shall be my Lady-Child-In-Waiting. You see, uh, my sister the beautiful and charming Red Queen has disguised herself as me and taken over Marmoreal! We must dethrone this imposter at once!" The White Queen insisted.

"Oh yes, majesty! You're absolutely right! We must! Come, we can use the old abandoned castle at Salasun Grum until we get you back to your throne!" I said, pretty proud of myself for coming up with such a glorious idea.

"Yes child, good thinking, but just because you had _one_ good idea...well, don't go getting a big head." The White Queen said, and I couldn't help but giggle at the irony.

She politely ignored my snickering.

Just then, a firefly came and landed on the White Queen's nose. Irritated, she hit it with her hand, and the corpse of the bug landed in the soft grass.

I just stared.

"What?" the Queen asked.

"Nothing, majesty." I said innocently.

"Well okay then! Let's go!" she insisted, and I obediently obeyed.

For now.


	6. Chapter 5: Rain

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Alice in Wonderland" **

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while:( I kind of lost my way on the road of the story, but I have seen the light! So here's the next chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Rain<strong>

**Alicia Point of View**

We were sitting in my room. Chess and I, I mean. We had a room in Marmoreal.

It was nice; two king-sized beds, a dresser, a mirror, and a lamp; the sheets on the bed, as well as the comforter, were pearly white. The walls around the entire room were sky blue.

It was gorgeous.

Upon looking out the window, you could tell that it was raining; the sky was grey, the clouds dark, and liquid poured down like there was no tomorrow.

"Even the rain here is beautiful," I noted.

"Most things here are beautiful," Chess said.

"I know."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"How do you think it's going at the Tea Party?" I asked to break the silence.

"I don't know," Chess admitted. "It's got to be hard on your grandmother, being as she can't tell them that she's alive, but I think it will be good for them."

"How so?" I wondered.

"Well," Chess began. "Tarrant has missed her, and I'm sure that Mally and Thackery have, too. I'm thinking she missed them as well, so at least they'll be in each other's company."

"Who's Tarrant?"

"The Hatter." Chess chuckled.

"Oh." I said, feeling stupid.

"No one calls him Tarrant but me," Chess said. "And even _I'm_ not sure why I call him that. I just always have."

"Okay," I said. "Anyway, I'm glad she's with them."

"I'm glad they're with her."

"Chess?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Was that thunder?"

"I believe so," he said.

He must have seen the freaked out look on my face, because he continued, "What? Are you frightened of thunderstorms?"

I nodded.

"Come here." he said, patting the spot next to him on the couch he was seated on.

"Thank you," I said, running quickly to him.

He chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked, feigning anger.

"Not at all," he said, pressing his smiling lips in a thin line.

"Chess, you can't hide that smile. It would be like the sun trying not to shine; not possible."

Chess evaporated as soon as I said it.

"Chess!" I said, beginning to get scared. I was being left alone during a thunderstorm; not such a good thing for me. What if the-

Chess reappeared at that moment.

I wacked him in the arm.

"_Ow_." he complained.

"Serves you right for leaving me," I said, sticking my nose in the air.

"_Ow_!" he said again. "My gosh! For such a little person, you can _punch_."

"Who are you calling little, cat?" I asked, smiling.

"Ignoring that," he said.

"Aw, what are you gonna do? Claw me?" I asked, fooling around.

"Have you ever been scratched by a cat? It's painful," he jokingly threatened.

"No, I have. And it hurt. But my mummy put a bandage on it, and it was healed within the hour." I said, laughing.

"But see? You had to run to your mum," Chess said.

"Chess?"

"What?" he inquired.

"I was three," I said, winking.

"That was a bit below the belt, don't you think?" he asked, kidding.

"Not as below the belt as seeming so surprised that I can punch. I never knew my dad; I had to be the man of the house," I explained.

"You were the man of the house?" Chess asked, trying not to laugh.

"Someone had to take care of Alison and Mom." I said. "Why not me? I'm the oldest."

"What's your mother like?" Chess asked.

"Kind." I said. "A bit frantic at times, and more than a little mad, but kind. And beautiful, though I look nothing like her. I reckon I look like my father."

"Or your Grandmother," Chess stated.

"I never knew that I did," I said. "I've only known the elderly version of Alice; how was I supposed to know we had similarities."

"I suppose that makes sense," Cheshire allowed. "But you were saying? About your mum being beautiful?"

"Oh, she is." I said. "Her eyes are this gorgeous green. That's the only trait of hers I share; the green eyes. And her hair had this sort of strawberry tint to it, though it was never an exactly named color and her skin was always glowing. I wish I was as beautiful as her," I said sadly.

"You don't need to be. I think you're beautiful just the way you are." He said.

I giggled. "Thank you. And you don't look bad yourself...for a cat, anyway."

He giggled as well. I liked his laugh. "I appreciate that _man of the house_." he teased.

"Oh, you're going to get it now." I said, hopping up. I snapped my fingers. "Here, kitty kitty."

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." Chess threatened, hopping up as well.

We ended up getting into an all-out tickle war, which he won. It was stopped short, however, by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

"Alicia?"

"What?"

"We need to talk," Grandma said, her red-rimmed eyes prominent. "Alone."

Cheshire left the room, respecting our privacy.

"What is it?" I asked, leading her to the couch.

"I can't do this anymore!"

"Why not?" I asked in a soothing tone.

"I saw...how much...it hurt him," she said, beginning to cry again. "And I...can't cause that...anymore."

"Grandma, it's not your fault." I soothed.

"But it is." she argued. "It is because it's my fault that- that-"

"That what?" I asked.

"That he fell in love with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but I promise the next ones will be longer:) Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Jabberwockey

**Alicia in Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Really Really Really sorry I haven't updated in so long! But here's another chapter for ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Jabberwockey<strong>

**Alison's Point of View**

We were in a _huge_ castle!

If it wasn't so dark and creepy, and if there weren't floating heads in the moat, I would _so_ feel like a princess!

The White Queen led me into the unused castle. There were dust bunnies everywhere, and I do mean _everywhere_. No one was around, and the silence was almost creepy.

Until a _huge, huge, HUGE_ noise came from above me.

"What was that?" I gasped.

"You'll see," The White Queen said, looking back to smile at me.

We continued walking through the castle, and she knew where everything was. She showed me the throne room, and the kitchen. She showed me the dining hall and the dungeon. I had to look away when we went into the dungeon; there were oddly shaped skeletons in the cells.

When we reached the highest room, she led me out a door. We were outside, and it was kind of chilly. There were storm clouds above; it was going to rain.

There was a swirling staircase up the tower that we were on, and it took, like, _five whole minutes!_ to get to the top.

When we were there, the noise came again, and I had to cover my ears it was so loud.

"It's alright, Jabby." The White Queen soothed an unseen creature. "You're alright."

"What's a Jabby?" I asked, frightened.

But the White Queen didn't say anything. She just motioned for me to look within the penned in room.

There - lying on the floor in chains as the JubJub Bird was - was a Jabberwockey.

I don't know what I expected one to look like, but it certainly was _not_ what I saw.

It was enormous; easily bigger than any creature I'd ever seen. It was colored a dark, rusty red, and his menacing eyes were blindfolded. His nose was huge, and smoke was blowing out its nostrils. His feet were the size of my head, and his tail had spikes on it.

"Whoa." I breathed.

"In one week's time, we will release this Jabberwockey on my castle," the White Queen said.

"But what if you're castle gets hurt?" I asked. "And your subjects?"

"They are falsely believing a liar," she stated. "If they perish, so be it."

"But Mirana-" I said, using her real name in a whiney tone.

"Alison, I don't want them dead," the White Queen said sadly. "But if we are to remove my sister from power, it must be done."

"I suppose," I said, tearing up.

"I have an idea," the White Queen said.

"What?"

"Well, I could dye my hair red with the juice of a Flounder Berry," she began. "And convince all of the Red Queen's subjects to follow me,"

"That's a good idea," I said. "That would put the shoe on the other foot."

"Has anyone ever told you how exceptionally smart you are for your age?" The White Queen asked, smiling.

"Once or twice," I said, giggling.

"Come, child. You seem exhausted. We can speak more after you've rested. I'll show you to the bedrooms," The White Queen looked like a concerned mother.

But the light in her smile didn't reach her eyes.

I nodded, and followed her, trying to figure out in my head the quickest way out of this awful plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Point of View<strong>

"Mirana? You wanted to see me?" I asked, entering the White Queen's Throne Room.

"Yes, Alice. It's been too long, dear. Are you comfortably settled?" Mirana asked, approaching me. She hadn't been there when I'd arrived at Marmoreal just a few hours earlier; I was shown to my room by two of her ladies-in-waiting.

"Yes, I did. Thank you so much for putting up with this madness," I said.

"I don't have a choice dear," she said. But then she grinned, "You're welcome."

"Your majesty, when you called on me, it sounded sort of urgent?" I prodded, wanting to find out what was going on as soon as possible.

"Yes," the Queen said, instantly looking sad. "I've recently spoken with Nivens about a date in the Orraculum. The day that falls in exactly one week."

"What will happen?" I asked.

"My sister has escaped from the Outllands. The Knave is missing. From what Nivens and I have seen, she has recruited the help of a young child, one who is powerful beyond belief. She has an outrageous plan. She plans to release a Jabberwockey. But not one like the last time. This Jabberwockey is even more deadly,"

"And she will release it in a week's time?" I asked, my blood going cold.

The Queen nodded sadly.

"And you're the only one who can defeat it."

"But...I have to pretend to be Alicia at all times," I quoted Cheshire, confused.

"Then it shall be 'Alicia' to defeat the greatest threat in Underland at the moment," the Queen said.

"Won't people be confused? I'm supposed to be the only one who can defeat the threats," I said, worried for the well-being of my home.

"Darling," Mirana said. "Wonderland is already _mad_. How much more confused can they be?"

And she let out a carefree laugh.

_And you're the only one who can defeat it._

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Not Updating Again til I get some reviews:) Thank you to all who have! They really give me a purpose for my writing:))<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	8. Chapter 7: Training

**Alicia In Wonderland **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Alice in Wonderland"**

**Author's Note: Inspiration has struck! I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Training<strong>

**Alicia's Point of View**

_Oof._

I fell off of the Bandersnatch. Again.

What was that, four times now?

We were still in Marmoreal. Hatter, Mally, and Chess were training me to fight the Jabberwockey.

I knew that I wouldn't actually be the one killing it, but Grandma Alice was tired (she had been the one training the last four hours) so I had to fill in.

And I _sucked_.

I could tell that Hatter didn't want me to be the one to fight; whether it was because he feared the destruction that the Jabberwockey would create or my death was irrelevant.

"I told you to focus on his _ears_ Alicia," Hatter said. "It will keep you centered. And you'll be less likely to fall off."

But Chess rolled his eyes; he could care less.

We hadn't even picked up a sword yet. What would _that_ be like?

I was getting frustrated; my whole body ached, I missed Alison, and - honestly? - I kind of sort of wanted to be alone.

Or alone _with Chess._

He was already becoming like my best friend; I would miss him when I left.

And that's when it hit me-

_Would I ever leave? Would I even _want _to?_

I didn't wait around for them to tell me it was okay to leave; I went back inside.

Grandma Alice was crashed on the couch in my room, and Chess appeared not a moment after I entered the room. I instantly smiled.

"Tired, are we love?" he asked, laughing.

"A little bit," I sarcastically said.

"Alicia? Are you alright?"

I turned around. Grandma Alice was awake.

"Grandma, I thought you were asleep." I said.

"Darling," she said, completely off subject. "I know how strange it must be to call me 'Grandma' in my current state. For the time being -_ and only for the time being - _you may call me Alice."

"Okay then, _Alice_," I said trying to get used to saying her name in one syllable. "Nothing's wrong. Training was just rough."

"You think it was rough for you?" Alice asked me. "You never even picked up the sword! I was training for hours with it!"

"Now, now ladies." Chess said, smiling.

"Shut it!" Alice and I said at the exact same time.

"I think I'll go see Tarrant, so stay inside, Alicia." Alice said. "And stay with her, Cheshire."

"No problem," Chess said, as Alice winked at me.

I blushed furiously...

* * *

><p><strong>Alison's Point of View<strong>

The bed inside of the Red Queen's castle looked warm and comfortable.

But to me, it felt cold and unwelcoming.

I'd been so busy lately, I hadn't realized it, but-

I missed my mom.

She was probably so worried about Alicia and I.

The White Queen was far away, on the other side of the castle. She was probably fast asleep.

But how could I sleep with a roaring Jabberwockey above me?

I knew in my heart that attacking with the Jabberwockey was wrong.

But would _she_ listen?

No.

What if Alicia was in that castle? I knew she must've followed me here. I heard her chasing me, and she wasn't falling long after me; I heard her screams.

How could I ever forgive myself if she was killed?

Needless to say, I didn't go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Point of View<strong>

It was twilight outside.

I'd been walking about for a bit, trying to think of how to strike up a conversation with him.

When no inspiration occurred, I just decided to wing it.

He was still outside, patting the Bandersnatch in front of the castle.

"Hello, Hatter." I said, smiling.

"Hello Alicia." He said in return.

"I love this creature...a Bandersnatch, yes?"

"M-hmm." he said, chucking. "I must say, you were rather good at befriending it. Just like..." but he stopped short.

"Like who?" I whispered, willing him with my eyes again.

"Alice."

And - for a moment - names didn't matter. It didn't matter that I was pretending to be Alicia. In that one perfect, quiet moment, it was just me and him. And - suddenly - I was back on the balcony with him, nearly a century ago, contemplating reality.

_"I'll miss you when I wake up."_

"What did you say?" he asked.

Did I say that out loud?

"Nothing," I said.

It was really hard not to tell him the truth.

But I couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Chess's Point of View<strong>

"Chess?"

Chess looked up from his spot on the couch. Alicia was sitting on her bed, staring at him.

"Yes?"

Alicia smiled, and pushed her hair behind her ear. It was cute when she did that.

"You're being really quiet."

"Lost in thought," Chess said, smirking.

"What are you thinking about?"

Chess could _not_ tell her the truth.

What he told her: "The training today."

What he was really thinking: "I might be in love."

"Oh," she said, seeming somewhat disappointed.

"Disappointed I wasn't groveling over your beauty?" Chess asked sarcastically.

"You think I'm pretty?" Alicia asked, seeming to ignore all else.

"You sound so surprised that someone might think that," Chess said, trying not to answer directly.

"I am," Alicia said, looking down.

"What?" Cheshire asked, surprised.

"No one's ever called me pretty. Except my family, but they don't count."

That surprised Chess even more.

"Well," he said, smiling. "Now you can add one more to your list."

A moment passed.

Alicia casually walked over to him and began another tickle fight.

"You should not have done that," Chess said, popping up like a Jack-in-the-box and chasing her around her small room.

"Uncle, uncle!"

Alicia won.

This time...

* * *

><p><strong>Red Queen's Point of View<strong>

Soon, all would be as before.

While, yes, not long ago she had had a major failure...now...(evil laugh)

Oh, what major failure, you ask?

She had dressed up as her goody-two-shoes sister, and tried to sway her people.

That hadn't exactly worked.

Which would explain why Alison found her looking like the White Queen.

Stupid child actually believed the lie!

Soon, the Jabberwockey would attack Marmoreal.

And Iracabeth would rule.

And she would control Alison's every move.

Maybe even make her the Red Princess.

Or - if she did not behave - she would destroy her.

Like she did Stayne.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! I worked really hard to get this chapter up, so I hope you all like it!:)<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Choices

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: I couldn't wait to upload again! I've just been so excited to get to books 2 & 3! In fact, even though I haven't typed the other books yet, I've had the last chapter of this story typed out for a long time! So, I hope you enjoy! I'm estimating that Book 1 will have 21-25 chapters, give or take a few. Anyway, thank you for listening to my little rant and on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

**Alicia's Point of View**

"I think he likes you."

Alice and I were in my room in Marmoreal. It had been a long day, and we both needed to relax. We were sitting in our night clothes, sitting quietly on my bed. Alice was brushing my hair thoroughly with a beautiful crystal hairbrush.

"Don't be ridiculous. What could he see in me?"

We were discussing Chess's feelings towards me. I thought he only liked me as a friend, but Alice thought we were meant to be so much more.

"I just want you to be happy. And I don't want you to lose him. Not like I lost Hatter."

I sighed. "You thought he only saw friendship, didn't you?"

Alice sighed, too. "Yes, I did. But then after I left Wonderland, I took a hard look at my life. At my time in Wonderland. And I realized that he had shown me in so many ways that he cared. But I had not noticed until it was too late."

"What kind of ways?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well," she began, getting comfy on the pillows. "He always smiled around me. And he always seemed just a bit more sane with me than he was with anyone else. He was around me a lot of the time, and he hugged me more than once. His eyes were usually green when he was around me, except when-" but she stopped mid-sentence. She looked like she was in pain, as though someone was choking her.

"Except when what?" I asked.

"Except when I was leaving."

"That's more proof that he loved you," I said. "He didn't want you to go away."

"I suppose so," Alice said sadly.

She brushed my hair in silence for a few minutes. Then, I thought of another questions.

"What kinds of ways is Chess showing love for me?"

"Well, where do I begin?" she asked sarcastically, laughing. "For one thing, he came up with a nickname for you. That shows that he's interested. I also saw you two holding hands in the forest, which definitely tipped me off. And you think I didn't hear those tickle battles? It sounded like the ceiling was caving in! And when he's with you...he's got this sparkle in his eyes. The same one Hatter had around me. And he doesn't joke as often with you. I mean, he's still sarcastic; he's Chess. But he at least _attempts_ to be serious with you on _some_ occasions."

"That's true." I agreed, laughing.

She laughed too.

And it was quiet again.

"Alice," I began. "What's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"After you defeat the Jabberwockey. What's going to happen?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I don't want to leave again. I'll just return to the 'real' world as an old woman, and-"

But I interupted her. "That reminds me- how did you get here? You were confined in a wheelchair."

"Absolem came to me." Alice said, smiling. "And he told me to come home. I guess that strengthened me enough to have the energy to come home; my _real_ home. And then I was worried about having a heart attack while falling down the rabbit hole, but I didn't. And by the time I hit the ceiling, I was young again."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry for interrupting. Please, continue." I said.

"Thank you. Anyway, I shall not be leaving again. We still need to find Alison, and I don't know whether or not she'll want to stay." She said.

"What about me?"

"You'll have to decide that on your own, Darling. In life, we are given a series of choices. Those choices define our lives, and shape who we are. No one else can make those choices for you, because it is _your_ life, to live as you choose. What you do depends on you, not on me, not on Alison, and not on Chess. But Alicia, that's not the most important question. You ask 'Will I leave?' The question you should be asking is 'Will I want to leave?'" Alice said, totally serious.

"You didn't want to leave." I said. "But you did."

"That was a choice that I made. I knew I had too many ties in the Upperworld to stay in Wonderland. I had every intention of coming back. But after I had your mother my first summer back in the real world, things became hectic, and my ties became stronger. I couldn't leave. My choice was rotten. But sometimes, the consequences of our bad choices are good. I left Wonderland, but I got a wonderful daughter and two beautiful granddaughters out of it."

"I am the consequence of your misfortune." I said sadly.

"I would hardly call you a _consequence_, Alicia. You're more like a reward." Alice said, smiling at me.

"What should I do about Chess?" I asked, knowing her answer before she said it.

"That's a choice that is left for you, Alicia."

And I felt the brush go through my hair again.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison's Point of View<strong>

"_Alison, how could you?" Grandma asked, mortified._

"_I'm sorry! I tried to stop it!" I sobbed._

"_You should have tried harder! If you had, your sister wouldn't be dead!" _

"_The White Queen is responsible!" I cried, unable to bear the grief._

"_No! You are responsible entirely! You should have been braver! You should have stopped her! I will forever blame you!" _

"_But Grandma, you promised me that you would always love me no matter what!" I said, begging for her love._

"_That was before you killed my granddaughter!" _

"_I'm your granddaughter, too!" I reminded her._

"_No! No granddaughter of mine would do such a thing! I am disowning you!" _

"_Grandma, please no!" _

"_Imagine the heartbroken look on your mother and father's faces when you tell them that you killed their oldest child." Grandma said, frowning._

"_They can't know! Please don't tell them! They won't love me anymore!" I said._

"_You are too evil to deserve love!" Grandma said._

_The Jabberwockey attacked Marmoreal, and Alicia was inside. And it was all my-_

* * *

><p>"Alison! Child, wake up! Honestly, you've been sleeping long enough!"<p>

I awoke from the nightmare, definitely shaken up. The White Queen was standing over my bed, looking fed up. I looked out the window.

"But White Queen, it's still dark out," I said, feeling very tired.

"I do my best planning at night. And we have a lot to plan if we're going to attack Marmoreal in less than a week's time." The White Queen said.

"About that," I began, trying to be brave. "I don't know if we should do that. I mean, it's against your vows to harm any living thing, and if the Jabberwockey kills someone, their blood is your burden to bear."

"No, it's not." White Queen said. "If the Jabberwockey kills, it is its own fault. I'm not telling it to. That's its choice to make."

"There's a funny thing about choices; others have a lot of influence on them," I said.

"But you still have final say in the end. I won't tell it to kill, but if it does, then-"

"Then what?"

"Child, enough with the questions! We have planning to do."

And the White Queen led me to the throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>So excited! Please, review and let me know how I'm doing!:)<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: The Letter

**Aicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: :D Thanks for the Reviews! **

**Chapter Nine: Letter**

**Alice's Point of View**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Love is like a butterfly. The more you chase it, the more it will elude you. But if you turn your attention to other things, it will come and land softly on your shoulder." -Author Unknown<strong>_

* * *

><p>I watched Alicia as she slept. She looked so peaceful. So hopeful, like nothing in the world would happen. Like all would work itself out.<p>

Why couldn't the entire world have that mindset?

I walked over to the dresser, where I had placed my small handbag. In it was my letter to Hatter. I had written it shortly before I found out I was pregnant with Mystique. I had always hoped of giving it to him in person, but that hope died long ago.

But it was being rekindled now.

After having read my letter to him so many times, I had it memorized, right down to the final comma.

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Hatter,<em>

_I know that you must be confused as to why I left Wonderland. After realizing the place of my dreams wasn't even a dream at all, what reason would I have to not stay forever? I want you to know that deciding to leave Wonderland was easily the hardest choice of my life. But it was a necessary choice to make. I still don't know if I made the right decision. _

_I would also like to tell you that you helped me in more ways than you will ever realize. You helped me to regain my muchness. That was one of the most precious things you could have ever given me. You gave me back everything that was lost after the death of my father. Because of you, I began thinking of my six impossible things again. And now - for you - I will name six of the most impossible things I have come up with since leaving Wonderland._

_1. I could leave the most wonderful place in existence._

_2. I could sail to China as an apprentice to my father's company._

_3. I could fall asleep every night, knowing I left Wonderland behind._

_4. In Upperland, cats cannot speak._

_5. I still have nightmares about Wonderland._

_6. I am in love with a Mad Hatter._

_Yes, it's true. I have fallen in love with you. I want to return to you as soon as my ship docks in England. I want to come home. I realize now that you are what I've always wanted. I feel rather silly for not having seen it sooner, but better late than never._

_Hatter, I don't want to lose you. I fear that I will. I fear that you will find someone else, or that I will never return to you. But there's something that I wish for you to know, even if that does occur;_

_Love is something special. Once your heart feels love for someone, that love never goes away. It may strengthen, or weaken. It can fade or become more prominent. But it never goes away. If you ever felt something towards me, you will always feel it. Even in one hundred years, when I'm long gone, you will feel love. And I hope that every time you think of me, it is with warm happiness and no regrets. I love you, Hatter._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Alice_

_PS: I've finally figured out your riddle; Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both. _

* * *

><p>"Mom?"<p>

I looked up. Alicia was sitting up in bed, looking very afraid.

"I'm here Darling." I said in a soothing tone.

"Grandma?"

"Yes." I said, coming over to her.

"I had a nightmare." she said.

"Twas only a dream, my dear." I said, smiling. "Now get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." she said.

All was well.

For now.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short, but I wanted a little bit of insight into AliceHatter and I didn't want it to be too wordy. So I don't know if you want to count this as a chapter or not, but my next upload will come soon!**

**XOXO ~Peachy**


	11. Chapter 10: New Friends & Old Enemies

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

**Author's Note: As promised, here's the next chapter! I've been so excited and enthusiastic to upload lately, because some of the key elements of the story will be coming into play soon. So, I'm really excited to get the party started!**

**REVIEW!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: New Friends &amp; Old Enemies<strong>

**Alison's Point of View**

I was outside of the castle. It was nice outside, but the hot weather was bittersweet. It wouldn't be like that for much longer if the Jabberwockey attacked.

I was also outside because I couldn't stand being with the White Queen for one more minute! She was _smothering_ me with attention and questions. I'm a little girl for Pete's sake! We need fresh air and sunshine every now and again!

A rustling in the bushed pulled my attention away from the red roses I'd been staring at. Curiously, I crept over to a piece of green foliage, and peeked through the branches. A saw a white shape, hiding itself as best it could.

Even though I was only a little girl, it was a breeze to pick up the little white bunny that had been trying to conceal itself. I didn't need to hear his voice to know that this was Nivens McTwisp.

"Hello Mr. Rabbit!" I said cheerfully.

"Alice?" he asked in disbelief.

I shook my head. "No, silly bunny! Alice is my _Grandma_. My name is Alison. And boy, am I glad to meet you! You wanna play?"

"You're Alice's granddaughter?" McTwisp asked nervously.

I nodded. "That's right! Now come on! I want to play while it's nice outside! Too many people take sunshine and fresh air for granted, but not this little madwoman!"

"Okay?" The rabbit asked uncertainly as Alison pulled him away towards the backyard of the mighty castle.

"So, will that be tea or crumpets, Mr. Rabbit?" I asked in my fake British accent. McTwisp and I were sitting on rocks behind the castle. I had found some fruit on a tree, and was pretending that they were crumpets. The tea was fake, but that was the fun part; using your imagination!

"Those don't look like crumpets." McTwisp said shakily.

"Of course they're not, silly bunny! They're Squimberries; I found them growing on that tree over there. We're just _pretending _that they're crumpets, to make it seem like a real tea party!" I said.

"But why pretend when there's fresh sources of tea inside?" McTwisp asked.

"See Mr. Rabbit, that's your problem." I said. "You don't know how to use your imagination. I'm sure you'd be a lot less nervous if you didn't take things quite so literally."

"Has anyone ever told you how exceptionally smart you are for your age?" McTwisp asked.

"On several occasions." I smiled brightly.

"Alison!"

We both turned our heads in the direction of the castle, where the violent voice had called my name.

"Oh, dear." I said. "I've got to go. Will you come back to play with me again?"

"I don't know. I was just here to-"

"_Please?_ I don't have any friends here yet; I'm from up there." I gestured to the sky. "Please play with me? Queen doesn't like to."

"I will come back again." McTwisp promised as he scurried away.

"Alison Kingsl-"

But I interrupted the Queen mid-sentence.

"_Coming!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia's Point of View<strong>

"What do you want with me?" I gasped.

"I won't keep you long; I just want to talk to you." a dark voice said.

"Please, let me go! Cheshire knows where I am!"

"Aw, little Alice Kingsleigh has developed a crush on our ferocious feline friend." he said.

"But I'm not Ali-"

"Oh, don't deny it." The voice said. "There's no use in trying to change my mind."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my hideout." he said simply.

"How did you even _get_ me here?"

"Ah, secrets. They are most troubling, yet also necessary. I will not tell you." The man said.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I said, trying to squeeze as much information out of him as I could.

"A plan. A plan that will either shape you or destroy you. A plan that I want to stop."

"What's the plan?" I asked, intrigued.

"In exactly five days, a Jabberwockey will attack Marmoreal. However - unlike you might think - the Red Queen will not lead the attack, though she will be behind it."

"Who will lead it?" I asked.

"I don't know her name. But she is a child; she can't be more than seven years old. Light blonde hair, striking green eyes, cute little smile...sound familiar?"

"Alison." I barely whispered.

"Ah, so you have heard of her." The man said.

"Yes." I admitted.

"I will return you to Marmoreal now. You will tell no one that we spoke."

"Why did you even want to tell me?" I asked.

"I would rather not say." The man admitted.

"How would this destroy me or shape me?" I asked.

"It could shape you if you defeat it. But it will destroy you by destroying the one you hold most dear." he said, chuckling lightly.

"_What_?" I gasped.

"Let's hope the kitty hasn't used up his nine lives; he'll need them all." the man said.

"_No_." I said, putting so much passion in the word it sounded almost threatening.

"Oh, but yes. Good luck Alice Kingsleigh. I will be watching. You will see me again when you succeed."

"And if I fail?" I asked.

"It won't be good for you either way. Don't be mistaken child; I have not gone to the good guys. I merely have interest in..."

But the man's voice trailed away as my vision blurred. When I woke up, I was in my bed in Marmoreal. I was sweating bullets, and gasping. I shot up in my bed.

"_Where am I?_" I gasped.

"Alicia? Are you okay? Talk to me!"

I would know that voice anywhere.

"Chess! Oh my gosh, Chess! What happened?" I was so overwhelmed and scared that I almost started crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I think so." I said.

I waited for him to respond. When he didn't, I looked up. I met his gaze steadily, and looked into his eyes.

And that's when he kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! Review! I'm not uploading again until I get at least 2 reviews:)<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13:)**


	12. Chapter 11: Mad As An Alice

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! If you want me to keep going, all you have to do is review!:D And heeeeere we go:) (oh, and please read my author's note at the end - you'll be glad you did!) :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Mad As An Alice<strong>

**Alice's Point of View**

We were outside of Marmoreal, Hatter and I. The sun was setting, and Alicia was safe in her room with Chess watching over her. It was six days until the Jabberwockey attack, and I felt more than ready.

"What are you thinking about?" Hatter asked.

"The fight." I said, hoping he didn't notice my blush when he spoke.

"Ah, yes. It will be quite an interesting battle." he said, chuckling lightly.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

It took him a little while to answer. "Alice." he said. "Sometimes, you just remind me so much of her."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I wondered out loud.

"A very good thing. A very good thing indeed." he said, looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Nothing." he said, shaking his head and smiling to himself.

"I'm scared, Hatter." I said without thinking.

"Of what?" he asked curiously.

"Of everything. What if I don't win in the fight? And if I do, what will I do after that?" I said.

"Alicia, don't worry about not winning; you have you Grandmother's spirit and muchness. You will win. As for the aftermath, that is up to you." Hatter said.

"That was very wise of you, Hatter." I said, surprised by the deepness in his words.

"I've changed a lot over the last year and a half."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw Alice a year and a half ago; I know it's different, your time. Your grandmother saw me over 87 years ago, if I'm correct. But it was just as hard for me, let me assure you." Hatter said.

_No, I promise you it wasn't. You only lived without me for just over a year. I've lived without you for almost a century. Literally._

"I'm sure." I said.

"Anyway, I guess you could say that I've done a lot of growing up since then."

"I know my Grandmother missed you terribly, Hatter." I said. "She spoke of you all the time. And even though...even though I didn't think you were real, I always thought she was in love with you."

"I was...I was..."

"You were what?" I asked on the brink of madness.

"I was in love with her, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia's Point of View<strong>

And that's when he kissed me.

It wasn't a long kiss; to me it lasted only a moment. But it was sweet, and full of love.

He pulled away, looked at me, and chuckled. "Sorry about that." he said.

"Don't be." I assured him.

"It's just...you were gone for so long...and I was so worried...I realized that I missed you. A lot more than I thought I would." Chess said, grinning his famous grin.

And that's when it hit me.

"Oh no." I moaned.

"What?" he asked.

I couldn't tell him what the man had told me; what he'd said about Chess needing all nine lives. He was going to get hurt, and it was going to be all my fault.

I didn't say anything in response to his question. I just hugged him. I held onto him for fear that after this week, I would never see him again.

Strange how you can fall in love with someone after less than four days.

Oh yes, I was in love; there was no denying that anymore. I was in love.

With a cat.

I was mad.

"Leesh, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing we need to worry about now." I said, trying to sound reassuring.

"If you say so." he said, shrugging.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Well let's put it this way; the fight is in three days."

"I was gone for _two days_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why do you think I kissed you? We've all been so worried!" Chess said.

Okay, so I guess it would be more accurate to say 'Strange how you can fall in love with someone in less than a week'.

"Did anything of interest happen while I was gone?" I asked.

"Ah, I knew I was forgetting something." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"We received a visit from Nivens McTwisp."

"The rabbit?" I asked.

"Yes. Seems he had just come from a tea party. A tea party with a lonely little girl who looked an awful lot like you." Chess said, raising one eyebrow.

"Alison?" I asked, getting excited.

"Yes." he said.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"She's at the Red Queen's Castle at Salusun Grum." Chess said grimly.

My face fell. "What?" I asked.

"Seemed she was _living_ there. She was responding to the Red Queen." Chess said.

_"I don't know her name. But she is a child; she can't be more than seven years old. Light blonde hair, striking green eyes, cute little smile...sound familiar?" _I remembered the man's words exactly.

"Alison's going to lead the attack on Marmoreal." I said in disbelief.

"What? How do you know that?" Chess asked.

"I can't tell you. But I have to go the Red Queen's Castle and stop her." I said, getting out of bed quickly and heading for the door.

Chess turned me around and stopped me from moving forward. "Why can't you tell me? And you can't go there alone- it's too dangerous!"

"_Why_ can't I tell you?" I said. "Because I love _you_ more than I _fear_ them."

I stormed out the door and - after making sure I was appropriately dressed (I was - someone must've put me in a dress while I was asleep) - I headed for the Bandersnatch, which would then lead me to the Red Queen's Castle.

And maybe death. Or success. But probably death.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, vague and kind of cliff hanger-y. But I feel bad because I feel like the story has just been like one of those predictable Lifetime movies where you know exactly what's going to happen next and it's all overly dramatic. That is SO not what I want this to be, so I'm trying to add some twists. I know the next two books in this series will have more action, mystery, and romance, but until then, I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible. <strong>

**And as a special treat, here's an excerpt from the end of book 3! (But like I said, I haven't typed either of the next books yet - just the last chapter of the last book so I wouldn't forget it!) **

* * *

><p><em>Alicia In Wonderland, Book III: Saving Underland<em>

_Excerpt. _

_Sometimes, saving the world isn't all it's cut out to be._

_Over and over again I'd made mistakes. I'd hurt so many people, including the love of my life. I was the reason he was about to die in the first place._

_Yes. It was all my fault. Others might disagree. But it really was my fault._

_And now, I had to run. I had to run until my lungs burst. For every moment that I lingered was another moment that he came closer to death. _

_I felt eyes on me. They were watching my every move. I knew whose eyes they were. And I knew that the person they belonged to wanted me to fail._

_They would be awfully disappointed. _


	13. Chapter 12: Answers

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Just in case you were wondering, in the last chapter, Alice's Point of view took place right before Alicia was taken, and Alicia's Point of view took place right after she got back & Chess kissed her. Review:)**

**Oh, and I finally have a plan for the whole story! It will have 23 chapters. I'm in the middle of writing Chapter Fifteen at the moment. I'm sorry for the long time it's taken to update, but besides a sucky computer, I haven't had time to do much of anything:\ But I'll update as much as I can! And now...on with Chapter Twelve!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Answers<strong>

**Alicia's Point of View**

Of course Chess wouldn't let me leave.

"Whoa, Leesh." he said. "You can't just drop a bomb like that and then stalk off with sad music in the background. I need answers."

Chess had caught up with me by then, and he refused to let me go any further.

"Chess-" I began to refuse.

"You _love_ me?" he asked.

I instantly felt stupid for ever having said it.

"Well...I mean...I guess. I mean...you're my best friend and...well, I don't _hate_ you and..." I trailed off, blushing furiously.

"And what do you mean 'more than you fear them'? Nothing is more frightening than the Red Queen!" Chess huffed.

"Well _I _beg to differ." I said.

"You are one strange girl, Alicia Kingsleigh." Chess breathed.

"Can I go now? You don't understand what's at stake." I insisted, trying to pull away from his grip on my arm.

"Then it looks like I need more answers, still." Chess said.

Shoot! _Why_ did I say that?

"The man..." I began.

"The one who took you?" Chess asked blackly.

"Yeah, him." I said. "He told me what was going to happen...the day of the attack. He told me...well, he said I was going to...lose you. And I _won't_ let that happen."

"Well _I'm_ not going to let you risk your life for someone who has eight lives to spare." Chess said, chuckling lightly.

I shoved him playfully. "I'm trying to be serious, Chess. I'm worried about you. And you do _not_ really have nine lives!"

"I'm only playing, love." Chess said. "We have to keep _some_ humor during the hard times, or else we'll lose ourselves when the easy times come back."

"That was..._deep? Insightful?_" I said, surprised.

He laughed. "I'm not a _complete_ jerk."

"Never said you were." I defended.

Then I sighed, and looked back toward the horizon, where the top tower of the Castle of Hearts was visible.

"Please Leesh? Don't." Chess pleaded.

I sighed again. I would regret it later, but I said "Okay."

Chess took a deep breath and sighed, like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He took my hand, and led me back to the castle. I had run off in such a hurry, I didn't even realize how far I'd actually gotten; we were half a mile away.

* * *

><p>"Is Alice ready?" I asked. We were in my room again, Chess and I. We were sitting on the couch.<p>

"She was born ready." Chess said.

"I hope so." I sighed dejectedly.

"Have you given any thought to...afterward?" Chess asked sadly.

"I don't know." I admitted.

On the one hand, it would be a dream to stay with Chess here forever. We could get our own little cottage, in the middle of the woods. And we would have room to plant a garden. And we could be happy, forever. Just him and me.

On the other hand, however, I couldn't leave my mother. No matter how much I never saw her, she was still my parent, and I couldn't leave her all alone.

"I won't hold you back if you want to leave." Chess said. "It's a lot to ask, and I've only known you for a week, and that's too much of a-"

But I stopped him there. "Firstly, it doesn't matter how long I've known you. That doesn't change the way I feel about you. And secondly, you'd never hold me back. I'm more worried about my mom."

"You don't talk about her much. Or your father." Chess noted.

"Why would I?" I muttered uncomfortably.

"Oh, I don't know...because they raised you?" Chess asked sarcastically.

"No, _they _didn't." I said bitterly. "When she wasn't working to support us, my _mom _did. My dad skipped out on us when my mom found out she was having Alison. But I didn't _need_ him. I turned out just fine without him."

Chess wiped away the single tear that must have escaped.

He stared at me for a moment before saying, "Yes...you most certainly did."

I looked up at him, smiled, and thanked him. But there was still an empty feeling in my heart.

I'd poured my heart and soul out to him. I said _I love you_ for Pete's sake!

And he didn't even say it back.

So then..._how did Cheshire the Cat feel about me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Point of View<strong>

I was just happy Alicia was back.

We had all been so worried!

Granted, only Chess, Mirana, and I had known, but still-

"Do you feel ready?" Hatter asked me all of a sudden.

We had been training about fifteen minutes previous, but I'd been on break.

"Yes." I said.

"You sound confident." Hatter appraised.

"I am." I said.

Hatter laughed, but the smile on his lips did not reach his eyes.

I missed the way he used to be! _Now_, every laugh and smile seemed...forced. He used to be so easy and carefree...

And I felt even _worse_ because _I_ was the one that caused this new, strained Hatter.

_I'm so sorry._

"What was that?" Hatter asked.

_If you couldn't tell, I have an awful habit of saying my thoughts aloud._

"Nothing." I said.

"Are you okay?" Hatter asked.

_No. You're so close...I could reach my arm out and touch you. But you're also so far away...will you ever really be able to love me again?_

Thankfully, I _didn't_ say that particular thought out loud.

What I actually did was much more blush-worthy.

I kissed him. Oh, I _kissed_ him. I couldn't help it - I needed him. I needed him and I just couldn't hold on any longer. After eighty-some years without having seen him, I just needed him.

What surprised me even further was the fact that he kissed me back.

And - like once before - it didn't matter that I was going by Alicia. And it didn't matter that he thought I was dead. It didn't matter that we'd spent so long apart. I needed him and he needed me and us - our souls - were together.

After a moment, we both pulled away, blushing.

But I didn't say I was sorry, and neither did he. We just stood there in a beautiful, profound silence.

And suddenly, I knew happiness. It wasn't perfect, but it was happiness just the same.

_I love you, Hatter._

I didn't say _that_ out loud.

Yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so please review! Two days until the epic battle...DUN DUN DUN! Actually, the battle is going to be in 2 parts! If you want to know, here are the names of the final chapters:<strong>

**Chapter 13: The Garden of Eating**

**Chapter 14: The Knave of Mysteries**

**Chapter 15: The Champions**

**Chapter 16: The Balcony**

**Chapter 17: The Attack Part I**

**Chapter 18: The Attack Part II**

**Chapter 19: Dust In The Wind**

**Chapter 20: Forever Young**

**Chapter 21: The Looking Lake**

**Chapter 22: Washed Ashore**

**Chapter 23: Moxies, Hannas, and Leilas, Oh My!**

**Haha! Don't know when I'll post them, but the story will be done by the end of Summer, I promise! Oh, that reminds me - HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE!:)**

**You're friend,**

**PeachyKeen13:)))**


	14. Chapter 13: The Garden of Eating

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Couldn't wait any longer:) Here's Chapter 13! I know it's kind of short, but it's veryveryvery important to the final battle so please read and review! Actually, this chapter and the next chapter are very short, but the rest of them are longer, pinky promise:) So without further adieu, here is the Garden of Eating!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: The Garden of Eating<strong>

**Alison's Point of View**

"You came back!"

I ran through the Red Garden to McTwisp, where I engulfed him in a hug.

"I promised, did I not?" he replied, shuffling his little legs nervously.

"Yes, but with the attack just two days away, I assumed you would have forgotten." I admitted sheepishly, looking down.

"You sound so blase about such a serious thing." McTwisp said.

"So _what_? What does blase mean?" I asked, confused.

"It seems like you don't care about an attack that will hurt so many people...your sister among them!" McTwisp explained.

"Ah! Alicia _is_ here!" I exclaimed.

"Yes." McTwisp said.

"Come on, Mr. Rabbit! You'll be late for tea in the Garden of Eating!" I said, taking McTwisp by the hand (paw?) And leading him to my makeshift tea table.

* * *

><p>"I see that you have <em>real<em> scones and tea this time." McTwisp noticed.

"Yes, well, my imagination got hungry." I explained.

"Indeed, it _does_ tend to do that from time to time." McTwisp said, chuckling nervously.

"Grandma says that sarcasm isn't nice." I scolded.

"My apologies." McTwisp said.

"Thank you. You are forgiven. Now! One sugar or two, sir?"

"Two, please." McTwisp answered.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Look, Alison-" McTwisp began.

"Uh, uh, uh." I scolded. "_Lady Kingsleigh_."

"Sorry." he said nervously. "Uh, Lady Kingsleigh...please come back to Marmoreal with me!"

"No, Mr. Rabbit." I said slowly. "The White Queen would be very disser-pointed in me."

"No." McTwisp disagreed. "She'd be very, very proud of you!"

"Proud of me for deserting her? If anything, _you_ should join _us_ here! You're the one following the false queen, anyway." I said.

"Yes, but- wait...what?" McTwisp asked, confused.

"Don't you see? The White Queen is here with me, at the Castle of Hearts! The Red Queen is the one at Marmoreal."

"Darling," McTwisp said. "I believe you have your Queens mixed up."

"Think what you want, say what you may, but _you'll_ never get _my_ mind to sway." I recited, eating a bite of scone.

McTwisp sighed, and added more sugar to his tea.

"With all due respect, Mr. Rabbit, perhaps you would be less nervous all the time if you didn't consume quite so much sugar." I chuckled.

McTwisp blushed, and took a big sip of his 'tea' (aka, heart attack in a cup - twelve sugar cubes and counting!)

"**Alison!"**

I heard the Queen's booming voice.

"Hide, but don't leave!" I whispered frantically to McTwisp.

I watched him dart and hide behind a rose bush.

Then, the Queen came into view, and stopped right in front of me.

With red hair.

"Did you dye your hair with the Flounder Berry?" I asked her.

"What? Oh...yes. Yes, of course. I've already recruited our armada of Red Soldiers."

"Wonderful! You'll have your throne back in no time!" I shouted.

"Indeed." The Queen said. "But...I have yet to recruit a Champion."

"Who is Marmoreal's Champion?" I asked curiously.

"A young girl...her name is...Alicia, I believe?" The Queen answered.

My blood ran cold. Ice cold.

"No, no, that can't be right. Alicia isn't much of a...fighter." I said.

"I'm sorry...do you know her?" The Queen asked.

"She's my sister." I responded numbly.

"Perfect! Sister vs. Sister, just as it was with the Red Queen and I!" The Queen said.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"You'll be my Champion, of course, won't you?"

I thought for a moment before saying, "Anything for you."

"Splendid! I'll prepare a suit of armor for you, and in two day's time, we will go forth to battle!" The Queen shouted happily.

"I won't have to..._ride_ the Jabberwockey, will I?" I asked nervously.

"Of course you will dear! What, did you think it had a control panel?" The Queen asked, chuckling.

Sweat dewed on my brow, and my breathing quickened.

"But what will happen after Marmoreal is destroyed? You'll have nothing left to rule." I said.

"Of course I will! I will rebuild the empire completely, into a world of our own creation." The Queen responded.

"Oh." I said stupidly.

"You know Darling? You've proven so loyal to me...perhaps it is time for your coronation!" The Queen said.

"I'm sorry...my what?" I responded.

"I want _you_ to be the Princess! You'd never have to submit unto anyone ever again! You would do as you please all the time, and never have to answer to any sibling or parent as long as you live. You would be _free_, my little one." The Queen said.

_Free_. The word echoed in my mind. All I wanted to be for so long was free to be the little girl I wanted to be. I didn't want to grow up too quickly, like Alicia or Mother. I wanted to have the freedom to make my own choices and do what was best for me.

The thought of becoming an adult before age nine is what made my decision.

"It would be my pleasure, my Queen."

"Oh, wonderful! I shall prepare you for battle immediately! And together, we will take Underland!"

I heard McTwisp _gasp_ from behind the bush, and run off.

But the Queen was too caught up in her bitter glory to notice.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me if I should continue! I'm going on vacation on Friday, so I won't be able to update for a week or so, so I'll try to squeeze out as many chapters before then as possible. So please review! You're kind words make my day!<strong>

**~Peachy**


	15. Chapter 14: The Knave of Mysteries

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I think you know it by now...(;**

**Author's Note: PLEASE don't review and say "Whaaaat? That chapter was sooo short I hate you you suck!" I know that it's short - it's not meant to be long, just a little insight. That's why I'm uploading another chapter tonight too. - It's writing style is a little different; a little paragraph on each character's feelings on the battle. BUT for all of you die-hard Alice/Hatter fans, you will freaking freak out when you read Chapter Sixteen! It is...indescribable. But enough of my rambling - on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: The Knave of Mysteries<strong>

**? Point of View**

It was risky to be out in the daytime.

I knew that.

But I had to follow that stupid rabbit.

It was only a blurry streak of white against the forest.

But I didn't care.

Sweat dewed on my brow.

I soundlessly wiped it away.

I was entirely focused.

Finally, I saw it - the Castle of Hearts.

I followed the rabbit to the back. He met up there with a child.

"Alice?" I whispered to myself.

No. No way. Alice was dead. And this child was too young, anyway.

I watched the rabbit have a tea party with the child for a good, solid hour or two.

Until a familiar, booming voice interrupted their carefree play.

My very blood boiled in my veins as she came into view.

And the way she manipulated that child like she was a marionette! It was sickening!

Yes. I would kill her and her bloody big head.

Just as she tried to kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Yes, that was our dearest Knave of Hearts:) Now, if you want the AliceHatter chapter, I want two more reviews pleaseee:) I'm going to upload one more chapter tonight, but then I'm stopping until I get some more reviews:) Thanks to all of my faithful readers - I love you guys!**

**~PeachyKeen13**


	16. Chapter 15: The Champions

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Not much to say...short chapter, I know...but Alice/Hatter is coming your way soon if you revieeeeew(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: The Champions<strong>

**Narrator Point of View**

**THE FIGHT IS ONE DAY AWAY**

Alice stared longingly at th metal suit of armor on display with the Vorpal Sword. She touched the cold ensemble with her fingers, lightly tracing its contours and features. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. She was so very eager for the battle; the sooner the battle was over and done with, the sooner she would be able to tell her beloved Hatter the truth. And the sooner that came about, the happier she would be. It was very nearly time for perfect happiness.

* * *

><p>Alison looked nervously at the little Knight's armor, custom made for her. She felt sick and scared just being within five feet of it. How would she ever fight? And worse - how would she ever fight her own sister? And she still had no idea how to ride a Jabberwockey - unless it was anything like riding a Shetland Pony, Alison was pretty sure that the ride alone would kill her.<p>

* * *

><p>Alicia laid down on her bed. She felt helpless. There was nothing she could do to protect the people she loved. And she has to worry about the fact that Alison is the Red Queen's Champion. What would happen to her? What <em>already<em> happened to her? Alicia was so confused! And what was even more confusing was the thing with Chess. She admitted her love for him - why wouldn't he do the same?

* * *

><p>Hatter sharpened his knife. He tried to remain focused on preparing for the upcoming battle. But it was hard for Hatter to ever focus fully on any one thing, much less when his head was still clouded from a certain kiss from a certain girl...a kiss that he'd always imagined sharing with Alice. He felt like he was betraying her. He was <em>such<em> an awful person. What was the hatter with him? Had he gone mad...der?

* * *

><p>Chess sat in a chair in Alicia's room. He watched her pace. She was nervous about the battle, he could tell. He ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair and smiled. Why, you ask? He was thinking about what it would be like if Leesh decided to stay with him. If she did decide that, he would tell her "I love you." Why hadn't he already? Because...well, what if she decided to leave Underland? He would never, ever, ever, ever admit it to anyone, but Chess was afraid of heartbreak.<p>

* * *

><p>The Red Queen could not wait another moment. She wanted the attack to begin <em>now<em>. She was incredibly eager for her bloodthirsty revenge. _Who's the successful one now, Mum? Who do you love more now, Dad? Mirana doesn't have the slightest idea what she's up against - the Crown belongs to me! And it will be mine! I don't care what I have to do or who I have to hurt - I will get what I want._

* * *

><p>The Knave of Hearts stood silently in the forest behind the Castle of Hearts. He just stayed there and watched, ready to throw his plan into action as soon as the opportune moment presented itself. He stayed entirely focused...<p>

* * *

><p>The White Queen fidgeted again in her throne. She was oh, so very nervous. What if something happened? What if someone got hurt? Oh, there seemed to be no way out of the violence. If only her sister would see reason - that fighting would not get her what she wanted. That if she showed the true qualities of a leader, she would be able to <em>have<em> the Crown instead of stealing it. But would Iracabeth ever see reason? Mirana doubted it. Big time.

* * *

><p>McTwisp ran through the woods. He had to get back to Marmoreal and warn the White Queen of how serious things actually were. He didn't have long - the fighting was to begin the very next day! The sun beat down on the poor rabbit's little head, but he dared not stop. He had to tell Mirana about what he had overheard between Alison and Iracabeth - before it was too late.<p>

* * *

><p>Absolem was perched on a branch. He blew smoke from his mouth, trying to force it into oddly shaped shapes. He looked down from hi, slightly to his right. He watched the images on the Orraculum with extreme interest; the girl on the Bandersnatch wielding a Vorpal Sword vs. the girl on the Jabberwockey holding a blade. Both looked fierce, but the girl on the Jabberwockey seemed so young and innocent...and he was fairly certain that the girl on the Bandersnatch was Alice. Absolem saw all that there was to be both lost and gained in this epic battle. But what was the outcome? Well, Absolem didn't know - because everything after the image of the two girls on the beasts was blank.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~PeachyKeen13<strong>

**(The evil girl who is making you wait TWO WHOLE REVIEWS until you get another chapter mwa hahaha)**

**:)**


	17. Chapter 16: The Balcony

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Okay, I've made you wait long enough:) Here it is!**

**Oh, and KingofJesters: I'm sorry:( I know I never explained who Alice had a baby with, and I did that on purpose. I'm going to tell you this, though; you will find out. Just not for a while...if the question is really eating you alive THAT much, just PM me and I'll tell you who it is...but it's supposed to be a big surprise:) But it's not a random guy, I wouldn't do that to poor Alice:) Actually, there are little hints throughout the story that say who it is...(: Just saying(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: The Balcony<strong>

**Alice's Point of View**

I was experiencing tremendous de-ja-vu.

It was nighttime. I stood in my nightdress on the balcony. A cool breeze blew through the air, gently caressing my face. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I had been so very eager for the battle. I had been confident and ready to get it over with. But I was nervous now; what if I failed?

As if on cue, Hatter stepped out onto the balcony as well. He stood next to me, and sighed.

"You know what tomorrow is...don't you?" he whispered.

My breath caught in my throat; he had said the same thing to me the night before I slaid the Jabberwockey the first time. It was like I was still in that night. Like nothing had ever changed. Like I was still _really_ nineteen, and more than a little confused.

"The Battle, how could I forget?" I responded, trying to sound like I had all those many years ago. I'd said something similar that night...what had it been? _"Frabjous Day, how could I forget?"_

Hatter looked at me strangely for a minute. Maybe he was remembering that night too.

The wind howled through the once peaceful night, and the sudden breeze was enough to make me shiver violently. Looking concerned for my health and well-being, Hatter inched his way closer to me, and put his arm around me. My mind was trying to tell me that he was only doing this in a friendly way, trying to keep me warm. But my heart screamed the word _love_ to me until my head was pounding.

Nothing was said for a moment, but it wasn't a particularly awkward silence; in fact, it was preferable. I didn't have to pretend to be another when I was being quiet. I could just stand there with Hatter and pretend that we really _were_ together. That I had decided to stay in Wonderland in the first place. That _he_ had never changed, either. That he was still my carefree, fun-loving mad hatter without a care in the world.

He was different, but my feelings weren't. I loved him with a love that did not simply go away because of an emotional wound. Notice I said _wound_ instead of _scar_. Scars do not heal; but wounds do. And after the battle, I planned on healing my Hatter.

"You seem more nervous than you did earlier." Hatter said quietly.

"I _am_." I whispered sadly. "What if I fail?"

"You won't fail. You've trained all that you can." Hatter said. The next words that came from his mouth showed the true extent of his pain, and came out broken. They even brought a tear to my eye. "You are so like your Grandmother. She was nervous before facing the Jabberwockey. But both of you have an essence about you. A sense of muchness that will guide you for the rest of your life. You will face this beast. And you will win. Because you will have you Grandmother smiling down on you. She will give you all that you need to win."

I don't think he saw the tears escaping my eyes, but I said, "She was so stupid. Why did she ever leave this place? Why did she ever leave...you?"

He instantly got defensive. "She wasn't stupid. She was...perfect. I know my Alice. And I know that she did what was best for her. As long as she had a long, happy, fulfilling life, I'll be able to die happily one day with no regrets."

"You give her far too much credit. Her life was long, and I'm sure it had its good points...but I don't think she was ever truly happier than she was when she was when she was here. In Wonderland. She should have come back." I said. I was forgetting my facade. I was slipping.

"I don't disagree with you, Alicia. I wish she would have come back. But I'm not selfish enough to keep her from the world she belonged in." Hatter said.

"No!" I insisted. "You're not selfish at all because _she belonged here_. She was never supposed to leave. She loves you!"

It wasn't until he stopped speaking that I noticed I said _loves_ rather than _loved_.

He was looking away, at the horizon. His arm was still around me, and it felt nice; it felt like home. It felt like safety and security and unconditional love. It felt like all I dreamed it would.

"I love her too. I loved her once. Love her still. Always have." he began.

"And always will." I finished for him.

"Hatter." I murmured.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" I asked, praying he gave the answer I gave that fateful night.

"Let me think about it." he said.

I couldn't breathe. He said it. He actually said it. The very same thing I told him.

_He really did love me._

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just leaned into him further. I felt him kiss the top of my head. And that caused another tear to leave my eye. I never thought I would be able to have this. I thought that I was going to die without ever knowing what the touch of his lips would feel like against mine.

And technically, I still didn't.

When he kissed me, he thought he was kissing Alicia.

And when I kissed him, I kissed the love of my life.

What did that mean for...us? Would we ever be the same? Would he ever love and know me as Alice again?

_Hatter, I don't want to lose you. I fear that I will. I fear that you will find someone else, or that I will never return to you. But there's something that I wish for you to know, even if that does occur;__Love is something special. Once your heart feels love for someone, that love never goes away. It may strengthen, or weaken. It can fade or become more prominent. But it never goes away. If you ever felt something towards me, you will always feel it. Even in one hundred years, when I'm long gone, you will feel love. And I hope that every time you think of me, it is with warm happiness and no regrets. I love you, Hatter__._

The words from my letter to him echoed in my ear. I reached into the pocket of my nightdress, and felt around; sure enough, the letter was there. I rarely ever left places without it. While he was still distracted in the night, I slipped the letter into his pocket. He would find it soon enough.

"Alice...ia?" he had started to say "Alice" but quickly corrected himself. Even in the dim light, I saw his blush.

"Yes?" I said, pretending not to notice the rush of color to his cheek.

"Are you going to leave after tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't plan on it." I said.

My answer seemed to have surprised him; his eyes were wide, and vibrantly green.

"You're really going to stay?" he asked.

"Yes. I couldn't leave, even if I wanted to." I said.

_Why hadn't I said that the first time?_

"You did just say it." he said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You just asked me why you hadn't said that the first time. I'm answering your question." he kindly explained.

_Did I say my thoughts aloud again? Silly, Alice! Mad as a Hatter, you are._

The stars were beautiful. Each one glistened like its own sun. They twinkled, and lit up the night. It was a full moon out, as well.

"So beautiful." I murmured.

"Yes." Hatter agreed.

I turned my head to look at him. He was faced towards me. He had never been looking at the sky.

_Did he just call me beautiful?_

"I did indeed." he said.

I chuckled lightly, and blushed. I had to stop doing that!

_**All that I know is that I don't know how to be something you miss.**_

_**Never thought we'd have a last kiss.**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this.**_

_**You're name, forever the name on my lips.**_

_**Just like our last kiss.**_

The guilt consumed me. I didn't deserve him after all I put him through. I should just tell him the truth and then stay out of his way. He'd probably hate me for not telling him the truth in the first place. I don't think I could stand Hatter hating me. He was everything that stood for dependability in my book. I couldn't lose that.

_**I hope the sun shines, and it's a beautiful day.**_

_**And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed.**_

_**You can plan for a change in weather and time.**_

_**But I never planned on you changing your mind.**_

Hatter gazed into my eyes, and kissed me softly. It was quick, but passionate. He closed his eyes; and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that he was imagining me in Alicia's place.

But it really was me!

The pain rippled through my chest.

But after tomorrow, all the pain would end. And my sweet Hatter would know the truth.

_**Just like our last kiss.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it was part songfic! I felt like it added a little bit of emotion to the story. I hope you enjoyed! I know it was kind of sad, but it displayed Hatter and Alice's undying love for each other. I hope you enjoyed and it lived up to your expectations! Hugs and Kisses and stay tuned for the BATTLE, PART I!<strong>

**(Oh, and the song was "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift, my all-time favorite artist! For more songfics, go to my profile:) just saying)**

**~Peachy:)**


	18. Chapter 17: The Battle: Part I

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Battle(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: The Battle (Part I: The Champions Face Off)<strong>

**Narrator Point of View**

**MORNING OF**

Alicia woke up groggily. It was an outcast morning. She was aware of Chess in the room with her, but she didn't look up. She buried her head in the pillow further. She didn't want this day to come yet. She didn't want to face all of the uncertainty and choices that awaited her.

And she didn't want to lose Cheshire.

She had begged him to stay with her during the battle, but he politely refused. He wanted to help the others all that he could.

'No one else has my gift, love.' he'd said. 'If something happens, I need to be there to make the problem disappear. Literally.'

"Alicia? C'mon, I know you're awake." Chess said, shaking her shoulders.

"Don't make me get up." Alicia murmured into her pillow.

"Why not?" Chess asked in a pouty voice.

"Because that just means that it's today." she said.

"Ah, you're worried." Chess said.

Alicia looked up at him. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Just a little." Chess said, laughing.

"Please stay here." Alicia begged once again.

"Love, you know why I can't. But I promise I'll come back to you." Cheshire said.

And they kissed.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Alison?" The Red Queen asked the newly crowned Red Princess.<p>

"I suppose so." Alison said.

"We will win the day." The Red Queen whispered in her ear.

"I suppose so." Allison repeated.

"We will." The Red Queen guaranteed. "And I will once again have my crown."

"And I shall keep mine." Alison said.

"Yes. Now we must go." The Red Queen said, guiding Alison to the door.

"Yes, my Queen. We must."

* * *

><p>The two sides lined up on either side of the battlefield. Alice was on the Bandersnatch. She wielded the Vorpal Sword, and wore a metal suit of armor. She looked just as she had the first time she appeared on this very battlefield. The Mad Hatter stood beside her, holding his own sword. The White Queen was next to them as well. The three of them led an armada of White Soldiers. They easily outnumbered the opposing force.<p>

Alison rode in on the Jabberwockey, wielding her own tiny blade. Alison looked to be the size of an ant in comparison to the giant creature she was riding, but she held her own. But there was something different about her - her eyes were cold.

Behind Alison was the Red Queen, sitting on a mobile throne carried by Red Soldiers. The number of Red Soldiers in her armada was quite small, compared to the White Queen's army.

Nivens McTwisp met the two sides in the middle, blowing his tiny trumpet. His voice echoed in the minds of all who heard him.

"Today is the Battle for Marmoreal. Each Queen has selected a Champion. The Champions will now step forward and face each other."

Alice strode forward on her Bandersnatch, and Alison directed the Jabberwockey forward as well. Without warning, the Jabberwockey sucked in a breath to blow fire on Alice. But Alice was too quick, and veered to the left before the spurt of flame could hit her.

This made the Jabberwockey very angry. Once again, he sucked in a breath, but Alice dodged the flames again. You could tell that Alison didn't really want to fight; and it made it worse for her because she thought that Alice was her sister.

Alice got off of the Bandersnatch, and attempted to stab the Jabberwockey in the heart. But he moved at the last second, so the blade barely made contact with his skin. Then, the Jabberwockey turned sharply, causing his tail to whip harshly, and knock Alice off her feet.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the White Castle, Alicia sat nervously on her couch. She tried to see the fight from the Balcony, but it was too far away. She wanted to know what was going on; she was too nervous to even attempt rest, and she wanted to be on the Battlefield more than anything.<p>

Don't get her wrong; Alicia detested fighting with a passion. But she wanted to make sure everyone she had come to know and love didn't die on her watch.

Another part of her nerves was because she still wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to stay in Underland. Of course she wanted to stay with Chess, but the guilt of leaving her mother all alone was eating her alive. She just wanted someone to tell her what she should do. Give her a direct answer rather than something out of a fortune cookie.

_Please Chess...be okay and come back...keep your promise..._

* * *

><p>Alice sprang back up before anyone even had time to gasp. The tail of the Jabberwockey was still next to her, so she stabbed it with the Vorpal sword. The Jabberwockey made a screeching sound, and retreated a few feet back. Alison was startled by the sudden change in movement, and wobbled a little.<p>

But that little bit of wobbling turned into a lot of wobbling, before the poor Red Princess finally fell off of the beast altogether, and landed on the cold, hard ground.

Alice felt her maternal instincts kick in, and she attempted to run to her injured granddaughter's side, but the Jabberwockey prevented her from doing so. He turned his body so that Alison was completely obscured from Alice's vision, and he sucked in another fire-breathing breath. Alice moved just in time, but it was too close for comfort. Alice felt the heat from the flame flush her body, and she nearly dropped her sword.

But she didn't, and ran behind the Jabberwockey's massive body. She stabbed it's scaly skin in the back, and it made the screeching sound again, but it just wouldn't go down!

Alison was crumpled on the ground. Her whole body hurt, and she was sure that several things were broken, but she was alive. That would shock some people.

Some Red Soldiers came and picked her up. They took her away from the scene of the battle, and she began to cry. She had failed her Queen.

The Jabberwockey was getting more and more angry. He let out a sound that was so loud, all of Wonderland must have been able to hear it. He eyed Alice with a look of pure hate and disgust and charged at her. Alice ran up the steps of the ruins that were located on the battlefield (just like in the movie) and the Jabberwockey followed her.

The steps were crumbling beneath her. The structure was falling apart...and there was nothing beneath her but a smoky abyss.

The Jabberwockey wouldn't let up, and his weight wasn't helping the equation. The structure was falling apart...

Finally, the ruins crumbled. Alice fell down, down, down into the abyss.

And - surprisingly - so did the Jabberwockey.

"I guess that model was lacking wings." One of the White Soldiers whispered.

Hatter was in shock - was she truly gone?

But he didn't have time to contemplate.

Because that's when the _real_ battle began.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me...but I want one more review before I upload part 2:) Just one more, I swear, and then I'll upload. I don't care if it's three a.m. I will. Just one more review!:) Thanks for sticking with me!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13 :)**


	19. Chapter 18: The Battle: Part II

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Thank you! Now, as promised, the Battle, Part II:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: The Battle (Part II: The Loss)<strong>

**Narrator Point of View**

**PICKS UP WHERE IT LEFT OFF**

Because that's when the _real_ battle began.

The Red Armada was the one to make the first move. But the White Army wasn't far behind. Soon, the battlefield was a mixture of White and Red as brother turned against brother, and neighbor turned against neighbor. The White Army was winning, however, because the Red Army was badly outnumbered.

Hatter was devastated at the loss of Marmoreal's Champion. He took his rage out on the Red Soldiers; he destroyed three of them within the first minute.

Chess was doing fairly well, too. His Evaporating Skill allowed him to sneak up on the Red Soldiers easily, and he was a good fighter. He took out a good amount of soldiers.

But the Red Soldiers weren't weak.

As Chess snuck up on a Red Spade, he saw the Red Queen, unprotected and guardless. He evaporated, and snuck up behind her. He was so close to her. Three inches...two inches...one inch...Chess put his knife up to her back...and prepared himself to end it...

When she turned around.

She held a dagger of her own, and plunged it into Chess's stomach. He staggered backwards, clutching his wound. He landed at the base of a tree, and wished for the pain to end.

The Red Queen smirked to herself, and went on her way to find her next victim.

* * *

><p>Alicia heard the Jabberwockey wail.<p>

A few minutes later, Alicia heard a mighty crashed, and hoped that the battle was over, that Alice had won.

But when ten more minutes went by, and no one returned to the Castle, Alicia realized the battle was far from over.

It was impossible. Alicia was miles away from Chess. But when he got stabbed, Alicia felt his pain like it was her own, and doubled over on her bed, sobbing, even though she wasn't one hundred percent certain that anything was wrong.

Thoughts of him consumed her mind. It couldn't be; Chess had to be okay. He had to be.

_You promised,_ Alicia thought. _You promised you'd come back to me. Please, don't break your promise, Chess. I love you._

* * *

><p>The Red Army was losing badly when the Champion returned.<p>

Alice wasn't there...but then, suddenly...she was.

She appeared at the cliff base where she had fallen!

The Hatter was the first to see her. She hadn't fallen into the abyss at all; she'd grabbed the ledge. It took a while, but she was eventually able to pull herself back up.

When the Armadas saw that a Champion had, indeed, emerged victorious, the fighting came to an abrupt end. All the swords dropped to the ground. The Red Army began to retreat, Iracabeth with them.

The Red Queen's face seemed to be etched into a permanent scowl. The Red Army went back to the Castle of Hearts, picking up Alison where they had left her about a mile away next to a tree. It seemed cruel, yes, but it was necessary. And they knew she was going to be okay anyway.

After about twenty minutes, the battlefield was clear of anyone who was not a part of the White Queen's Army.

It wasn't until they were counting their troops that The White Armada noticed Chess wasn't with them.

They sent out a search party to find him. It was Alice, though, who saw him.

She slowly made her way to the tree where he was at. He was still wincing, but he had mostly become numb. Upon seeing him, Alice's eyes started to overflow with tears.

"Chess? Chess, are you okay? Chess, talk to me." Alice begged.

Chess's eyes fluttered open ever so slightly, and he looked up at Alice.

"Alice?" he whispered.

"Yes," Alice said. "Chess, don't worry, you're going to be fine. I promise."

"Will you tell Alicia something for me?" Chess asked.

"Chess, you're going to be fine. You can tell her yourself." Alice cried.

"Tell her...that...I love her..."

"Hatter! Mirana! Over here! Help!" Alice yelled.

Her friends soon joined her, and together, they carried Chess back to Marmoreal.

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia Point of View<strong>

It was a commotion when they got back.

I knew we had emerged victorious when I heard the cheers of the White Armada.

But what price did we pay to win?

I heard them come in, and ran to my bedroom door. I grabbed the doorknob, and tried to pull it open.

But it was locked.

"Hey! Someone locked me in! Guys! Let me out!" I yelled.

No one came.

I heard people run back and forth in front of my door. I also knew that all of them could hear me.

So why wouldn't they open the dang door?

I began to hear people talk. I only heard bits and pieces, but it was enough to send me into a panic attack.

"_Heard the Red Queen was merciless on him."_

"_Is he gonna be okay?" _

"_Dunno. Mirana's looking at him now."_

"_Heard he wasn't even conscious when they brought him into the infirmary."_

"_What did she do to him?"_

"_I heard it was a dagger, right through the stomach."_

"_Eesh, that had to hurt."_

Oh no. No. No. No. Someone got hurt. Someone got hurt badly. Very badly.

Please. Not Chess. Anyone but Chess. Please, no.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long it took. I was asleep when they came in. But someone unlocked my door.<p>

It was Grandma Alice. She opened my door, and came over to my bed. My room was dark; it was night?

"Sweetie, are you awake?" I heard Grandma ask.

"Yeah...how did the fight go?" I asked, momentarily forgetting that someone was hurt.

"We won." she said.

"I know that. But...I heard people talking...someone got hurt." I said.

"Yes." Grandma said.

"Who?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Grandma, who got hurt?" I asked again.

"Sweetheart, it was Chess."

I knew it in my heart. I knew it was going to be him.

But it was still shocking to hear the words.

I felt like my throat closed up. Like I couldn't hear and I couldn't think and I couldn't breathe.

"How badly?" I asked.

"The Red Queen stabbed him." Grandma whispered.

"Is he alive?" I whispered.

I almost wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer; it would either-

_Shape you or break you._

The Dark Man's words broke through the haze that had begun to cloud my mind. He said that the Battle would either shape me or break me.

How right he was.

"He's alive." Grandma said.

"Is he going to stay that way?" I asked, beginning to cry.

"It looks good." Grandma said. But the red rings around her eyes weren't making her positivity convincing.

"Grandma." I whimpered, collapsing into her arms. Her maternal instincts obviously took over, because she held me in my room for what seemed like forever. She shushed me, and tried to comfort me, but I was inconsolable. I just cried in her arms. I cried so hard, I thought I was going to implode. I didn't how much one person could cry in one night. I just wanted Chess.

Memories of him flooded my mind, which was quickly breaking like a dam.

* * *

><p><em>A cat materialized. Materialized out of nothing.<em>

_It's grin appeared first, and that's when I realized:_

"_You're the Cheshire Cat!"_

"_Of course." the cat said, appearing all the way. "And you're...not Alice?"_

"_No." I said. "My name is Alicia."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, no." Chess said, shaking his head. "Leesh, this is bad. This is so bad."<em>

"_What did you call me?" I asked, ignoring the rest of it._

* * *

><p>"<em>Was that thunder?"<em>

"_I believe so," he said._

_He must have seen the freaked out look on my face, because he continued, "What? Are you frightened of thunderstorms?"_

_I nodded._

"_Come here." he said, patting the spot next to him on the couch he was seated on._

"_Thank you," I said, running quickly to him._

_He chuckled._

"_Are you laughing at me?" I asked, feigning anger._

"_Not at all," he said, pressing his smiling lips in a thin line._

"_Chess, you can't hide that smile. It would be like the sun trying not to shine; not possible."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Disappointed I wasn't groveling over your beauty?" Chess asked sarcastically.<em>

"_You think I'm pretty?" Alicia asked, seeming to ignore all else._

"_You sound so surprised that someone might think that," Chess said, trying not to answer directly._

"_I am," Alicia said, looking down._

"_What?" Cheshire asked, surprised._

"_No one's ever called me pretty. Except my family, but they don't count."_

_That surprised Chess even more._

"_Well," he said, smiling. "Now you can add one more to your list."_

* * *

><p><em>And that's when he kissed me.<em>

_It wasn't a long kiss; to me it lasted only a moment. But it was sweet, and full of love._

_He pulled away, looked at me, and chuckled. "Sorry about that." he said._

"_Don't be." I assured him._

"_It's just...you were gone for so long...and I was so worried...I realized that I missed you. A lot more than I thought I would." Chess said, grinning his famous grin._

* * *

><p>"<em>Yeah, him." I said. "He told me what was going to happen...the day of the attack. He told me...well, he said I was going to...lose you. And I won't let that happen."<em>

"_Well I'm not going to let you risk your life for someone who has eight lives to spare." Chess said, chuckling lightly._

_I shoved him playfully. "I'm trying to be serious, Chess. I'm worried about you. And you do not really have nine lives!"_

"_I'm only playing, love." Chess said. "We have to keep some humor during the hard times, or else we'll lose ourselves when the easy times come back."_

"_That was...deep? Insightful?" I said, surprised._

_He laughed. "I'm not a complete jerk."_

"_Never said you were." I defended._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah, you're worried." Chess said.<em>

_Alicia looked up at him. "Is it that obvious?" she asked. _

"_Just a little." Chess said, laughing. _

"_Please stay here." Alicia begged once again._

"_Love, you know why I can't. But I promise I'll come back to you." Cheshire said._

_And they kissed. _

* * *

><p>"I want to see him." I said.<p>

And Grandma let me go to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I cried like the entire time I was writing this. I didn't realize how attached I was getting to my characters until I decided to stab one of them. Oh my gosh! Okay, so besides totally depressing you, tell me how I did. I'm not going to ask for any reviews before I update again - it's too cruel of me to keep you waiting.<strong>

~**PeachyKeen13:)**


	20. Chapter 19: Dust In The Wind

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Keep in mind; there's a sequel. And Chess is in it. Just saying:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Dust In The Wind<strong>

**Alicia's Point of View**

Chess was in the little infirmary in the Castle.

Luckily, the infirmary was very, very close to my room.

Like, the next door down.

I paused at the door, my hand on the doorknob. I was nervous to see him. I'm not going to downplay it; I was scared to see Chess when he was hurt. According to Grandma, he looked bad. I didn't know if I could bear to see him that way.

But I knew that he wouldn't even be hesitating if it were me. So I entered the infirmary.

It actually didn't look that much different from my room. Just instead of dressers and vanities there were tables of medical equipment.

But there _was_ a bed, which Chess was laying on. Thankfully, he was covered up with a blanket, so I didn't see any blood or anything. And he didn't have any visible ailments that I could _see_ besides looking extremely pale.

He was awake, too, which was another thing I hadn't expected. But it was obvious that he didn't see me.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. _Chess, we can't keep you out of trouble for five minutes, can we?" I asked.

"Leesh." he smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Chess." I wailed, running over to his bedside.

I knelt beside him, and put my head on the pillow next to him. I was still crying, but it wasn't a heavy cry, so I wasn't actually embarrassing myself that badly.

"Hey...technically, I kept my promise, didn't I?" Chess asked.

I glared at him, which he probably couldn't see. "Now is not the time for sarcasm." I muttered.

"Leesh, there's something I have to tell you." he murmured.

"There's something I have to tell you, too." I said. "But you go first."

"Okay." Chess said, taking a deep breath. "Leesh...I love you."

"Aw...Chess." I murmured. "I love you too."

"Now, what were you going to say? Does it top _that_?" Chess asked sarcastically, sounding much more like he usually did.

"It might." I said. "I've decided to stay here. In Wonderland."

"Oh my gosh. Leesh." Chess murmured happily. "This is wonderful!"

"But," I said. "I _do_ have to go to Upperland, just for a day. Just to get some things and give my mom some sort of a goodbye."

"Of course." Chess said, still happy about my choice.

"If you're planning on doing that, you'll need this." Grandma said, coming into the room. In her hand, she held a vial of purple liquid. "Chess," she continued. "You're looking better."

"I'm feeling better, too. Thank you, Alice." Chess said, gazing up at me.

_So...this is what it feels like to be in love. Not bad._

Grandma tossed the vial of Jabberwockey blood at me. Yes, I knew what it was. I'd heard the story enough times.

"I'm glad you've made the right choice." Grandma said.

"Wait." I said after thinking for a moment. "What about Alison?"

"Since you've decided to stay, we can keep trying to get her back. We never have to stop." Chess said.

"After you've rested." Grandma said pointedly.

"Sheesh, okay _Grandma_." Chess said sarcastically.

"So...this will take me home?" I asked Grandma.

"Yes. When you're ready to come back, just jump back down the rabbit hole." Grandma said, smiling.

"But...Chess, I can't leave yet. Not when you're still hurt. All I'd do is worry." I said.

"You shouldn't worry about me." Chess said, sighing. "What's done is done. Nothing you can do about it now. You should see your mother while you still can."

"Chess, are you sure you're okay?" I asked, not liking the tired tone his voice had taken.

"I'll be fine, Leesh." Chess said, smiling a wide grin. It stretched across his entire face, like it had when he was a cat, and I giggled. He looked freaky since his face was so small.

"Okay, okay! Just cut that out; it's freaky." I said, laughing.

His face returned to normal. "Okay." he said.

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

"Actually, I have something for you." Chess said, feeling around his body.

When he pulled out the items, I gasped.

"I had them made a while ago, in case you decided to stay." he said, sounding proud.

Chess pulled out two necklaces; not too girly so that he could wear one two, the necklaces were perfect. They were chains with hearts on the bottom. On one heart "Chess" was printed, and on the other "Leesh" was printed. They were glorious!

"Oh, Chess...they're beautiful!"

Chess smiled (a normal smile) and handed me the necklace that said "Chess". I put it on immedietly, and swore never to take it off again.

I gave Chess a peck on the lips.

"You should get going, Alicia. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come home." Grandma said.

_Home. _The word already felt right.

"Okay." I said.

Grandma held my hand for support, and I downed the Jabberwockey blood.

It tasted wonderful! So sweet and milky and wonderful. Slowly, my world turned black. Everything around me disappeared.

_Huh...is this what it feels like for Chess?_

The last thing I saw was Chess.

And then, even he was gone.

After a moment, I found myself on the forest floor. I looked down. I was in my old clothes.

I slowly climbed out of the rabbit hole, and brushed myself off. I looked around me; I was back home.

_No. You're not home. Not until you jump back down that rabbit hole._

Okay, so I was back in Upperland.

A sudden rustling scared me silly in the otherwise silent forest.

"Alicia? Alicia, what happened?"

I turned around.

"Grandma...what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short, but I just wanted to assure all of you that Chess was okay before I continued. I'll try to upload again tonight. Stay beautiful, readers!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	21. Chapter 20: Forever Young

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Forever Young<strong>

**Alicia Point of View**

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" I asked, shocked.

"Alicia? Why did you bring me back with you?" Grandma asked, appalled.

"I didn't! Why did _you_ follow me?"

"I didn't!" Grandma insisted.

"Well, just jump back in the rabbit hole." I said.

Grandma sighed, relieved, and jumped back into the rabbit hole.

I heard the _oof_ when she hit the bottom.

A minute later, she came back up, rubbing her arm where she most likely hit it.

"Grandma, why didn't it work?" I asked, nervous.

"I...I don't know..." Grandma trailed off, looking terrified.

Hoping that it was just a glitch, I jumped into the rabbit hole myself.

And nearly broke my arm.

I sank down into the leaves that were at the bottom, an rubbed my arm. Why didn't it work?

I climbed back out, and saw that Grandma was tearing up.

"Grandma, it'll be okay." I said, hugging her.

It was then that I noticed on other detail.

Not anything huge.

Just that-

"Grandma...why are you still young?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Confused, Grandma looked down. And gasped.

There was a lot of gasping.

"Alicia...what happened? Why am I here? And why am I still young? I am so confused." Grandma sat down on a tree stump, and put her head in her hands. I sat down beside her, an put my arm around her. "We'll figure this out." I soothed.

"Maybe there was a limit." Grandma whispered brokenly. "I was there three times. Maybe that's all there is."

"No." I disagreed. "If that was the case, I'd still be able to get in."

Not knowing what else to do, we headed back to Grandma's place. In case you were wondering, she bought the old Ascot place. It was only a ten minute walk to get back.

Still sort of zoned out, Grandma made tea for us. We drank in silence, both trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Why couldn't we get back into Underland.

"Where's mom?" I asked Grandma.

"She's probably still visiting her friend, Ella. Keep in mind, we returned the same moment that we left. Your mother had only been at Ella's for ten minutes when you jumped down the rabbit hole." Grandma said.

"Oh. I'm really disoriented. I feel like I've been gone for a week." I explained.

"You have." Grandma replied simply.

"Grandma," I whispered. "You'll get back to him. I'll get back to Chess. Fate wouldn't be so cruel so as to give us love and then just yank it away."

"I'm afraid fate doesn't like me much." Grandma said. "Fate 'yanked me away' from my love eighty-some years ago. And fate just 'yanked me away' again."

"It didn't yank you away again." I disagreed. "You'll get back to him. I promise."

Grandma eyed me doubtfully, but let it go.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison's Point of View<strong>

I was in a bed.

I was still out of it, so it took me a while to realize that I was in the Castle of Hearts.

And I wasn't alone.

I wasn't sure how I had missed such a bulbous head, but the Queen was in the room with me.

I began to cry again. Partly from shame, but also partly from the pain in my arm, which was in a sling.

"White Queen, I am so sorry. I failed you." I sobbed.

The White Queen shushed me. "But you didn't, my Red Princess. You fought well. We shall just have to try again. After you've had some..._proper_ training."

"I thought you'd be horribly angry?" I asked, confused.

"I was." The Queen said. "But after I...thought about it, I realized something very important."

"And what _(cough) _was that?" I asked shakily.

"That fate didn't want us to win that battle. Not yet. But we will take back my throne. We just need more preparation." The Queen said.

"And a larger army." I muttered.

To my utter shock, the Queen chuckled. Actually chuckled. "Yes, we will."

"I'd like to rest now." I murmured.

"Yes. I need you strong for your training. Goodnight, Princess." The Queen said as she walked out of the room.

"Good night...Red Queen..." I muttered, already half-asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chess's Point of View<strong>

Chess was laying down in the bed in the infirmary. His head was still dizzy; how in love he was with his Leesh.

That's when Tarrant came into the room.

"Feeling better, Chessy?" he asked, laughing.

"Much, thank you." Chess said, grinning his famous grin.

"Where is Alicia?" Tarrant asked.

"She left." Chess smiled.

The Hatter looked stunned.

"Then why are you so happy?" he asked.

"Because she's coming back." Chess smiled.

Tarrant looked at him with a look that was almost...pity?

"Now, Chess-"

Then Chess realized what the Hatter thought he meant.

"No, no, no!" he quickly said. "She's saying goodbye to her mother and collecting some of her things. She said she'd be back by nightfall."

"If you say so." Hatter said. "You know, you're lucky. Just don't lose her."

"I won't." Chess said certainly.

All Chess could think of was how happy Hatter would be when Alice-

Wait...where _was_ Alice?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to upload the next chapter soon. Thanks for all the support guys!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13:)**


	22. Chapter 21: The Looking Lake

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Annnnd back to Wonderland we go! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: The Looking Lake<strong>

**Alice's Point of View**

After Alicia and I finished our tea, we went back outside and tried to figure everything out.

"Okay, let's start by stating the facts." Alicia said. "Okay:

"First: You've been to Wonderland three times, all three by rabbit hole.

"Second: I've been to Wonderland once by rabbit hole.

"Third: McTwisp has been through that rabbit hole more times than we can count.

"Are we missing anything?"

"You've said it all." I said.

"Okay...so why do you think the rabbit hole won't let us through?" Alicia asked.

I didn't mean to, but I snapped. I released all my anger and frustration. And I lashed it all out on my poor, innocent granddaughter. "I don't know! If I knew, don't you think I'd tell you? I don't know everything there is to know about Wonderland, Alicia! All I know is that there is a very lonely man down there that _Alice_ hasn't seen in eighty-seven years! A man that I miss dearly that I love and that I want to talk to right at this very moment! Don't you think I want to be there too? You've known Chess for a _week_! I don't doubt your feelings for him, but I've been in love with Hatter for almost a _century_! A _century!_ I don't know what to do!"

Alicia took my fit surprisingly well. She didn't yell at me, and she didn't cry. She just said:

"Okay. I think that maybe you were right about a limit; not on how many times you can go to Wonderland, but on how many times you can go through the _rabbit hole_."

"Then what do you propose we do?" I asked curiously.

"We go around your property and try to find another way in." Alicia said.

With really no other options, I said, "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia's Point of View<strong>

"Did you find anything?" I asked Grandma when we met up later in front of her little lake.

"No." she said. "I checked a bee hive, a tree trunk, another rabbit hole, and the gutter. You?"

"No." I said glumly. "I checked a puddle, a bird-bath, a birdhouse, and a creek."

"What if there is no other way back?" Grandma asked sadly.

"There is. There has to be." I said.

We sat down on the grass. Grandma looked up into the sky, which was quickly turning twilight, an I gazed into the lake.

Little ripples seemed to make shapes in the water, and I became mesmerized. I saw a beach. Trees swaying in the wind. Coconuts dangling off their branches. Waves crashing on the shore. And a little white rabbit scampering through the sand.

I scooted closer to the images. They seemed so real...

Grandma seemed to notice my trance. She, too, scooted up to the lake.

"Leesh? What?"

I almost smirked at the use of my nickname by Grandma.

But I was still too engulfed in the water to really say anything.

I didn't realize I was falling into the lake until I saw the first fish.

Grandma must have hopped in after me, because she was floating right next to me.

But the water was much too deep to be the lake in Grandma's back yard.

Slowly, I made my way to the surface. I was shocked to see the daytime sun shining down on my face.

And there were waves!

Grandma popped up next to me, and had a look on her face that said, "Huh-what?"

I laughed, and splashed around in the water. Grandma still seemed to shocked to do much of anything. About a mile or two away, I could see the shore with the coconuts and palm trees. But they were all funky colors, and behind them, I saw the beautiful woods.

"Wonderland." I muttered.

Funny, how I hadn't even been gone 24 hours, but I still missed it so much.

But all good things come to an end.

The sky quickly darkened with storm clouds, and rain poured down within the minute. Thunder cracked, and lightning lit up the sky. The once playful waves suddenly turned deadly and menacing. I struggled to stay afloat.

I swallowed mouthfuls of seawater, and I became very cold.

_No!_ I thought. _I am _not _going to drown. Not when I _just _got back to Chess_.

That determination allowed me to pull Grandma and myself to shore.

But I didn't realize the price I'd have to pay to get us to safety.

We were on shore, and freezing. My head hurt, and my eyes stung. My breathing was heavy, and I couldn't feel most of my body. I barely registered the fact that it was still raining.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a streak of white against the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Chess's Point of View<strong>

Chess - after two hours of sleep - was able to sit up in bed. The pain in his stomach was numb, and that - factored with his love for Alicia - made him feel on top of the world.

No one had been to see him for a while, and Chess was glad. He kind of wanted to be alone. Or with Leesh. Either one.

He missed her already, though she hadn't been gone long at all. Not compared to Alice and Hatter's situation, anyway.

Chess was in love; that was strange for him. He'd never been in love before. He was used to being categorized as Chess: the blase acting, annoying, sarcastic cat that could disappear at times and could never fall in love.

Ah, he loved to prove society wrong.

_I trust you Leesh. I know you'll keep your promise and come back to me. I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that:) I know my chapters are kind of short compared to the first few, but I don't want to bore you with a bunch of details like "Alicia gazed upon the manmade lake, that was glistening like a hundred stars. A cricket could be heard chirping in the wet, green grass, and a bird was singing in the nearby birdbath." That has nothing to do with the plot, for Pete's sake! I hope you enjoyed it anyway:)<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	23. Chapter 22: Washed Ashore

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: This chapter is told from the perspective of Leila Hightopp, a character of my own creation:) And before you ask, YES she is related to Hatter:) Cousins, actually. But - while she seems somewhat inconsequential now - she is super duper important to book #2, which is coming to you soon after Chapter 23:) And heeere we go:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: Washed Ashore<strong>

**Leila's Point of View**

The day had started out normally for me.

I woke up in my nice, warm bed. It was early in the morning, but I liked it best that way. Waking up really early, I mean. It gave me a longer day.

But sometimes, having a longer day wasn't very good for me. I was often very lonely, you see. Maybe that was the reason that I would end up doing what I did. I don't know. All I can remember is living the same day over and over again; my life was so very predictable.

Anyway, I woke up, and showered. Then, I had my breakfast, which consisted of bread and berries. After I ate, I went for a walk outside.

Then, I tended my little garden. I had so very many flowers there. All beautiful and colorful and full of life.

Like me! Tee hee.

But unfortunately, it began to rain. So I stepped inside for lunch.

Which consisted of berries and bread.

After it cleared up outside, I went for a walk. I decided to switch things up a little; I went to the beachy shores of the Red Ocean.

I never even imagined what I would find there.

Washed ashore, unconscious yet somehow still beautiful, were two girls.

They were almost identical, so I assumed they were sisters. They looked like they were maybe seventeen or eighteen years old, like me. They had beautiful red hair, but it wasn't natural; their eyebrows were light blonde.

True to it's name, the Red Ocean had stained their hair.

But who were they?

Just as the thought occurred to me, the younger looking girl stirred. She sat up, but the motion obviously caused pain to come to her head, so she gripped her skull tightly.

"Where am I?" she muttered, her voice sounding hoarse.

"You're on the shore of the Red Ocean, in Underland." I replied quickly.

"Where?" she asked, as if she had never heard of the place.

"The Red Ocean. In Underland." I said again.

"Who are you?" she asked, giving me an odd look.

"My name is Leila. Leila Hightopp. And who are you?" I replied politely.

It took her a long time to answer. Almost like she had to think of what her name was.

"I...I don't know." she said, wrinkling her eyebrows in frustration.

I made a snap decision; I would probably regret it later, but I just couldn't stand being lonely anymore.

"Oh, Emily, is that you?" I asked, pretending to know her identity.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Yes, it is. And that's Jade, next to you." I said, pointing to her sister.

"Jade?" she whispered to herself.

"Your sister. You really don't remember anything?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"Not that...I can think of." she replied slowly.

"You live with me. So does Jade. We've lived together for the longest time! You two are...my best friends." I said, trying to think of a story that sounded convincing.

"Oh." she said, rubbing her head.

I walked over to her, trying to seem like I'd known her for years.

I helped her up, and together, we carried 'Jade' to my house.

Luckily, I had guest bedrooms. And they were all made up and pretty. And I was using the closets in the guest rooms, too; when you live alone, you don't have much to do. But my favorite activity was shopping, and - eventually - I ran out of closet space.

My plan was coming together scarily well.

I pointed 'Emily' toward one guest bedroom that would pass as hers, and she put 'Jade' on the bed in the other.

I almost felt guilty for doing what I was doing...

But I would do anything to finally have a friend.

"Dinner's in fifteen minutes." I told Emily, smiling.

Jade had just woken up, looking just as scared and confused as Emily had. Thankfully, Emily volunteered to explain everything to Jade, so she was all caught up.

In one day, just one 24 hour period, I'd gone from lonely and...well, alone, to a hostess and...

_Liar_.

My conscious screamed the word, but I was too happy with my friends to care.

Besides...how important could they really be?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Please don't be mad at me.<strong> **But I've been nervous to tell you for a while; the next book is called "Alicia in Wonderland Book Two: Forgetting Underland". For most of book 2, Alicia and Alice go by Jade and Emily. This isn't a twist and I'm not trying to drag my series out; like I said in Chapter One, I've had this idea since I saw the movie. This really is part of my original plot. Actually, there's an even split between Alison & Alicia and Alice in the next book. And believe me, there is PLENTY of Alice(Jade)/Hatter and Alicia(Emily)/Chess. The couples DO stay together for real. And they will remember themselves eventually. A lot of deep stuff is revealed with them. Okay, I guess you'll see when you read the actual book:) You guys who have stuck with me have really given me the inspiration I need to write this book. Actually, it's kind of sad; all that's left is the epilogue:( But I hope you enjoy my sequel! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Your friend,**

**~PeachyKeen13**


	24. Epilogue: Landing

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Aw...it's the end:( I'm going to start writing the sequel soon:) Thank you all so much for everything! Virtual hugs and kisses!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Landing<strong>

**Emily's Point of View**

I was walking around the forest. I didn't really want to go home yet; I'd been cooped up there much too long.

I couldn't remember much; my life was a blur up until a few months ago. But I knew enough to know the basic routine of my day. It was very...boring.

Although, there _was_ one mystery that kept me up at night.

There was a necklace around my neck; a beautiful silver chain that held a silver heart that said "Chess" on it. I imagined him a handsome prince that I was in love with. One that would take me to his castle on a white horse or something. I hadn't told Leila yet; for some reason, I didn't entirely trust her.

Don't get me wrong, she was one of the nicest people I'd ever met! But Jade was familiar to me; her hand gestures and facial expressions were things that I knew I'd seen before and lived with. But Leila seemed like a total stranger.

But I never dwelled on that thought for too long; not after all she'd done for me.

Anyway, I was walking around the forest, when I saw a man. He was so handsome! He had shaggy black hair that reached his shoulders, and a nice build. And he was the perfect age for me!

I was going to introduce myself, until I saw that he was crying.

He was saying something, too, but I couldn't make it out. I inched forward to try to get a better look at him, but I stepped on a twig. The man's head snapped around, and he dropped the items he'd been holding.

And then he evaporated. In thin air.

Curiosity killing me, I ran to the place where he'd been standing, and picked up the items he'd dropped.

A letter.

And a necklace.

Both said "Leesh".

But two questions were killing me:

Why would he leave them behind?

And why did the name "Leesh" sound so familiar?

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end. I'm uploading Chess's letter to Leesh as a bonus chapter to this story, so read that if you want, but you don't have to. But it's kinda sweet and sad:):( But it's great insight and I promise that Chess won't be sad for loooong:) You'd be surprised how happy Emily can make a cat;) Anyway, that's it for Book 1, and I hope you enjoy my next installment. Keep on keepin' on!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	25. Special: Chess's Goodbye Letter

**Alicia In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Here's Chess's Letter to Alicia; I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My Dearest Leesh,<p>

Life is funny. I had grown up believing that we each have a purpose on Earth, and we're here to be a part of a bigger picture. But I guess that the excess people end up here, in Underland. For what is my purpose? What of me? Why am I so special?

I used to believe that my long life meant that I'd be worth something extra one day. That I'd be more special than anyone. That I would end up doing a lot of things in my never-ending existence. When you trotted through the woods that day, I thought nothing of you...until I looked into your eyes. Something inside of me stirred. After blinking once, and opening my eyes once again, it was like I was a blind man seeing for the first time. I noticed everything; your voice, your face, your striking eyes, your every motion - be they sarcastic or serious. And I suppose that was the moment I knew I was in love.

That - I believed - was when I'd finally figured out my purpose. To love you; to protect Underland's hero. To hold you and comfort you and love you...to become one with you. But like I said, I suppose the unneeded people end up here, for now you are gone, and I am alone.

When Hatter lost Alice, he said to me "Time has a funny way of working. For while it has been nearly a century in her world, it has been a year in mine, though it has felt quite the opposite. While she is gone, now she is whole, and I am the broken one. Soulmates are the people we are connected to; their pain is our pain, their loss is our loss, their joy is our joy. But she was from a different world than I, and I have to learn to accept that. She is not coming back. Every time I think the words, I fear insanity. But then it doesn't seem so bad, because I'm already mad as a Hatter."

I never understood what he meant until now. It has been six months in Underland since you left. That means that it's been over fifty years in your world. Either you are...gone, or you are happily married. I don't want to think about it either way. For while you are happy, I am the broken one. You're not coming back...but sometimes, it feels like you're still here, in my heart, though you probably gave up on my long ago...

I am so confused! I miss you, Alicia! I need you back here with me! You would soothe me! You would hold me and love me as though I were an infant, crying hurtful tears! Why did you go away, Alicia? Why couldn't you stay when you knew how much I needed you? You know something? I loved you! I loved you so much, and I told you that as you were leaving Marmoreal! I saw the way Hatter was when Alice left, and I knew that I did not want to become a hollow shell of myself, but it was inevitable! The pain is unbearable Alicia! I can't take it! I can't! I'm drowning in it!

I loved you once...I love you still...always have...and always will.

Goodbye my love. I'll be seeing you.

-Chess

* * *

><p><strong>It probably seems a little out of character for Chess, but hey, he's upset; we're all a little different when we're sad. Anyway, I hope this gave you a little insight into my version of Chess, and I'll be seeing you for book 2!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
